


Wicked Love

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Torture, Yandere, collecting, i think, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: There is a fine line between love and obsession1 Nozoeli, Yandere Nozo2 KotoUmi/ HonoKotoUmi Yandere Kotori3 NicoMaki/ KotoMaki Yandere Kotori4 NozoEli Yandere Eli5 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 16 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 27 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 38 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 49 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 510 Muse X Alisa Yandere Alisa Part 611 Muse X Alisa FINALLE12 Muse X Alisa Epilogue13 NicoMaki Yandere Maki Part 114 NicoMaki Yandere Maki Part 215 NicoMaki Yandere Maki FinalleAny requests can be given at any point for any ship





	1. Wicked Love-original NozoEli

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanna ask, If this should be elaborated into a story at some point or not

Wicked Love

Eli stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Where was she..?  
She tried moving, but for some reason, her arms and legs wouldn't budge.  
She could feel rope, tightly slung around her ankles, knees and wrists.  
But she didn't care.  
She hardly realized what predicament she was in, due to the drug that had been in her drink the day before. But a voice roused her out of her drowsiness, a sweet, pleasant voice, laced with a slight accent.  
"Good morning Elichi."  
Nozomis voice was normal, as if nothing had happened. Eli tried to say something, but her voice didn't want to come.  
"Oh yes, by now your probably wondering how this happened right?"  
She chuckled as Eli noded in confusion, her mind slowly clearing.  
"Well simple really. I drugged you yesterday when i bought you your drink. Oh why Elichi your shaking."  
She laughed lightly  
"Theres no reason to be scared, Ill let you free to go to school. As long as you promise not to run that is.."  
Nozomis turquoise eyes narrowed as she took out a knife.  
"I would have to be a bit more consequent with you if you did."  
Eli finally had found her voice again.  
"N-nozomi what are you talking about?" she was turning pale. The purple haired girl laughed. But it wasn't he normal, lighthearted laugh, that Eli knew and loved. There was something insane, almost psychotic about it. Eli shrank back as Nozomi sat next to her, on the bed she was tied to.  
"Oh Elichi..Your confusion is so adorable." she stroked her face gently  
"But i guess i should tell you. You see, you have the most admirers in Muse. But i can't stand it. So now..you're mine."  
She chuckled. Eli just stared at her. Nozomi was insane.  
Absolutely insane.  
She struggled but to no avail. Her friend had left her no room to move. Nozomi just watched her, softly laughing.  
"Oh Elichi its useless. I made sure you have no chance of escaping..."


	2. Together forever  KotoUmi/ HonoKotoUmi

Umis head pounded.  
It started out as a low, rhythmic thumping, echoing in her brain, as if bouncing off of the side of her skull, only to be flung right back into the midst of her thoughts.  
It felt like her head was just filled with fog.  
She shook her head, attempting to get rid of the sensation, finally making out what the thumping was.  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her brain finally processing the words that the woman , that she could only make out with hazy eyes, was saying.  
"Umi chan..?"  
It was tentative at first, laced with worry at her friends groggy state.  
"Umi chan!"  
The worried tone of her sweet honey laced voice dropped slight, getting more exited.  
"hm...?"  
Umi slowly started to get a grasp on the situation.  
The friend in front of her was her long friend ans crush Kotori Minami.  
They had gone out together, looking for Honoka who had been missing for multiple days.  
Then they had a drink.  
Then....  
Umis eyes widened as she realized she never recalled going home, nor to what seemed to be Kotoris house.  
Parting her lips she tried to say something, only for the words to be stuck in her throat.  
"Eh?"  
Kotoris sweet voice dropped slightly more, the excitement in her eyes starting to seem a lot less of innocent nature.  
"What's the matter U-mi-chan?"  
She giggled at the blue haired woman, who shrank back as her slender fingers reached out, trailing along her defined chin, finally landing right by her lips, as if to shush her.  
"Something wrong?"  
Tears began to prick Umis eyes as fear began to bubble up in her stomach.  
She had yet to emit a word, and as her body began to regain some feeling, she knew why.  
"Ah, Kotori forgot about that."  
The ash haired woman toyed with the edge of a piece of tape that she had placed over Umis mouth right after bringing her home.  
"You can't talk"  
Her lips parted into a sickly, devil like grin as she let her hand trace down her friends neck, inching towards the rope she had so delicately slung around her.  
"Or move, hehe~"  
At this point Umi began quivering under Kotoris touch, unable to do anything but let her eyes dart around the room, searching for anything, anything to escape.  
"Ah, no need looking for an exit Umi chan, Kotori made sure there wasn't any. You're all mine now"  
She let out a lighthearted laugh, settling herself comfortably onto Umis lap, who could only whine pathetically in complaint.  
This was terrifying in every way.  
Umi could feel a headache coming on again, caused by fear and anxiety.  
Her entire view was now the ash haired womans face, who was sitting very, very close to her.  
That was, until her eyes caught sight of something, that made the terrifying situation almost unbearable.  
Blue eyes stared at her from Kotoris bed...or one blue eye.  
Where the other one should be, there was a gaping, bloody hole  
Ginger hair grazed it ever so softly, almost obscuring it.  
"Ah~"  
Kotori noticed her fixation at the woman sitting on her bed.  
"You noticed my other guest"  
She made a motion with her hand, prompting to Umis horror, Honoka to simply get up and put on her ever bubbly smile.  
"Heya Umi chan!"  
She laughed.  
But it didn't sound authentic, it didn't sound real.  
Umi couldn't take it. She couldn't take any of it.  
Shaking her head, tears finally spilled out, free of any hinderance.  
A small hickuping fallowed as her voice had been suppressed.  
"Ah don't cry Umi chan"  
Kotori giggled as Honoka crouched next to them.  
"I had to make her much more compliant, but now she's perfectly happy being with us. Isn't that great Umi chan?"  
A shake of the head fallowed, prompting Kotoris features to turn darker.  
"Careful Umi chan. Kotori forced Honoka into this, and she was going to give you time but.."  
Taking out a small needle, she let it glide through her fingers, slowly inching closer to Umis terrified face.  
"Kotori can also speed up the process you know. Anything for us three to be happy together."  
Her grin split into a terrifying smile as her eyes took a new crazed look.  
"Forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any request for more yanderes or general plot or ships?
> 
> And whatcha think too?


	3. In the birds talons KotoMaki-NicoMaki

"Cmon say aaahh"  
Nico laughed as she poked her spoon against her girlfriends mouth teasingly.  
The later had become a blushing mess under it, much to Nicos amusement.  
"St-Stop it! I can feed myself!"  
She growled, snatching the spoon away from her gruffly.  
The two had only been dating for a week, yet Maki had already gotten enough teasing remarka for a lifetime.  
Apparently, the usual squabbles that the two had shared until now had been only conducted under much constraint on Nicos part and were only mild, as she had admitted that she often wanted to put in a remark that would fluster the redhead.  
Now however, she seemed to feel comfertable to break out of her tsundere like exterior and tease the redhead to her hearts content.  
As long as they were alone that was.  
"Mou, you never let me do that!"  
She huffed out a fake pout, turning away from Maki, who simply hit her head lightly in return.  
"It's to embarassing."  
She muttered, shoving another spoonful of Nicos home made chili into her mouth.  
"Besides, we're in public!"  
"We're alone. On a goddamn rooftop of a school that closes off two hours ago. That isn't public."  
Nico retorted, checking her watch as she did so.  
"Wait. Did I just say two hours?"  
"Mhm"  
Both stopped dead for a moment as they realized that the school gates would be closed at this point.  
"Shit. I forgot it closes off at eight pm."  
"How will we get down?"  
Maki packed up her super and took out her phone.  
"Simple. I'll call a helicopter to pick us up."  
"You will WHAT?"  
Nico screetched in shock, that anybody, even the rich, just talked about helicopters as if they were the equivalent of Uber.  
"Isn't that normal?"  
Maki dialed the number while staring at Nico in bewilderment.  
"NO!"  
Nico almost screamed, having even forgoten how privileged Maki had been all her life that she could just do...This!  
Before Maki could respond, her someone picked up on the other line however, and she quickly began explaining the situation and the need for a goddamn helicopter.  
"There. My chaffeur will be here in a few minutes."  
"I..I can't wait until I'm rich off of Idol business."  
"You'll have to, cuz it's not happening any time soon, midget."  
"Did you just insult your girlfriend?!"

\---

Nico grinned in triumph at her younger siblings as they watched in awe as she walked out of a helicopter, straight onto the roof of their building.  
"Whaaaa"  
"Cool!"  
"The rich really know how to live!"  
Maki stood flabbergasted at the sidelines, bidding Nico farewell with a quick peck on the cheek.  
They hadn't been brave enough to do anything of the sort up until that point.  
As she took flight again, she did wonder however, how come they missed the end of the day announcement and gong.  
The speakers on the roof should have been more than loud enough. 

\---

On the farside of the roof lay two cut wires, spouting sparks of electricity.  
A foot quickly snuffed them out angrily, glaring at where the helicopter had taken off.  
She had gone through all the effort of luring Nico up here and trapping them, just so that her prey could escape.  
Via Helicopter of all things!  
She clenched her wire cutters, taking out her school keys and opening the door to leave.  
She was going to get that damn midget.  
One way or another. 

\---

A needle in, a needle out.  
Delicate hands thread themselves through the soft fabric, expertly making it fold into its desired shape.  
Kotori wiped a beed of sweat off her forehead, tying a knot into the end of the string.  
She laid the piece of fabric, which had been now shaped into a dress, to the side and glanced up to her partner.  
Nico was slower than her, only halfway through. That wasn't to mean she was slow, she was probably faster than most people. Kotori just happened to be very adept with any type of pointy objects. This ranged from her well known skill in sowing, to her not so known skill with the knife.  
"Nico chan, you should speed up a bit. I'm already finished."  
Kotori spoke softly, making her voice sound it's usual high tone.  
Nico must have caught on to a certain sharpness in it however, as she pricked herself in the finger in the next stroke, causing it to bleed and her to squeak in surprise.  
"Whak! K-Kotori! You distracted me!"  
Nico muttered half angry and half amused as she rummaged in her backpack, searching for her first aid kit.  
Lucky for her too, for had she looked back, she would have found a very hungry look in Kotoris demeanor, her hand almost outstretched to get a taste of the blood.  
The blood of the woman she hated above everything.  
The blood she couldn't wait to spill.  
The blood that would soon splatter across the school entrance in a gruesome display of art. 

\---

"One two. One two. Alright, keep it up everybody."  
It had been maybe a month or so since the helicopter incident, the news of which had taken over the school like a wildfire.  
The upside was that Nico was suddenly treated like a celebrity, since if you got close to her, you got close to Maki, the downside was however, that the two of them hardly got any private time anymore.  
The downside for them that was.  
As Kotori saw it, all it did was create the perfect scenario for further plots.  
"Five minute break, then we get to stretching. Alright for everybody?"  
Eli called out as they finished with their finishing pose of the song.  
They had a concert closing in and the blonde had been practicing them to the bone.  
Wiping her forehead clean of sweat, Kotori took a large swig of her water bottle, watching Nico feed Maki a snack.  
The pure act of just watching her do that to Maki, to her Maki! It was infuriating. It made her blood boil and her limbs ache to just..! Just squeeze that damn raven haireds miniature neck and watch her life ebb away.  
Of course she couldn't do that, nono that would be way to incriminating with all the potential fingerprints, screaming and clear signs of strangulation.  
As much as she desired it, Kotori would never get that certain satisfaction.  
Putting down her bottle, she quickly dried off with a towel and walked over to the two.  
"Hey Nico Chan? How bout we stretch together today?"  
"Eh? I was going to do it with Maki.."  
Nico trailed off.  
"Cmon you always do it with her! Or are you telling me you don't like me?"  
She grinned teasingly as she watched Nicos resolve crumble.  
"I guess, sure we can."  
She got up, putting down her own towel and walking over to a shaded area.  
"I guess size wise this makes a bit more sense. Even though I'm still way smaller."  
She linked arms with Kotori as they began their usual lift and pull exercise, with much more force on Nicos side necessary than for Kotori.  
"You two have really been spending lots of time together since you asked her out. I haven't seen you squabble once."  
"We..no we don't that's true.."  
Nico sound slightly downcast, which Kotori quickly grasped as a chance.  
"You don't sound so happy about that."  
"No no I am It's just.."  
Kotori could feel her adversary take a deep breath.  
"She seems to be avoiding me. We hardly have time together."  
Of course Maki hadn't been avoiding her, the ash haired girl knew that for a fact.  
It had been by design after all, that she kept Maki busy at all times.  
"Avoiding you? But why would she?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she..maybe I'm not enough? I mean, I'm tiny and boastful and loud and-"  
"She hasn't broken up with you has she?"  
"What?!"  
Nico exclaimed.  
"No of course not. We're still a couple...in fact, I'm going to go and clear this up right now!"  
she tried to unlink her arms, only to find that one was still very much clenched by Kotori, who then pulled as if she would pull Nico back up again.  
Only she pulled hard. Far harder than she had before.  
A loud SNAP was audible as Nico let out a howl of pain, clutching her shoulder.  
"Nico Chan?!"  
Nico looked up to find the frantic face of Kotori, her voice almost an octave louder.  
"Oh my god! I didn't mean-We need to get you an ambulance!"  
At this point, all of Muse had assembled around them, Maki stepping up, acting almost too calm.  
"Settle down will you guys?"  
She bent down next to her girlfriend and held onto her arm, lifting it quickly, giving it a hard pull and after another snap and a grimace of pain, it was over.  
"What did I do to her?!"  
Kotori squeaked, quickly getting down next to Nico.  
"You dislodged her shoulder. I just fixed it but...damnit Kotori how in hell did you do that?"  
"I-I pulled."  
"You must be way stronger than you realize. Be careful next time."

\---

The next day, Nico still felt the soreness of her arm as she moved, feeling where it had dislodged.  
She and Maki had stopped by the laters hospital on the way back, confirming that that was all that had been broken b  
She still couldn't believe Kotori had managed to do that. On accident of all things.  
During Lunch break, Nicos phone began to vibrate with, what revealed itself to be a message from Miss Hercules.  
That's at least how Nico now had her under her contacts after the incident that occurred on the day prior.

"Miss Hercules: Hey wanna meet up for a snack this afternoon? I feel bad for almost breaking your arm yesterday so I made some sweets to share.

Nico smiled and quickly texted back an affirmation. 

"Miss Hercules: Great! I'll see you at 17:00 on the roof then!

\---

Nico checked her watch and noted 17:05. She had yet to find Kotori as she walked around the roof, getting an uneasy feeling.  
That was until she heard a voice above her, on top of the entrance to the roof.  
"Nico chaaan! Up here!"  
Climbing the rung of the ladders, Nico made her way up, to be greeted by the sight of Kotori, sitting on a picnic blanket on which various sweets were laid out.  
"Ah you made it"  
She smiled sweetly.  
"I made chocolates, breads, cookies and some cheesecake."  
Sitting down next to her underclassman, she practically drooled over the sweets.  
"Y-You didn't need to make all this you know"  
"I so did! I nearly broke your arm yesterday!"  
"W-Well it was just an accident...but if you insist"  
Nico quickly stuffed herself full of some chocolates in a very unladylike manner.  
"Oh these are good! Not as good as NicoNiis but good."  
Kotori let out a snort of laughter, quickly attempting to cover it up.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I challenge you. Try some of everything and tell me then with a straight face that your stuff is better!"  
"Challenge accepted!"  
Nico didn't even bother why Kotori was suddenly acting so competitive as she dug in, quickly finishing up all but the last bite of her portion of cheesecake.  
At this point, she had begun to feel drowsy, her head beginning to feel heavy.  
"Uhg..I ate to much.."  
She whined, patting her stomach.  
"I feel sick"  
"Ah Im sorry. I should have stopped you earlier."  
Kotori replied sympathetically, getting up and walking to the edge of the school building.  
It was almost 18:00 and the view was breathtaking.  
"Careful Kotori..don't fall"  
Nico slurred, staggering to her feet.  
She felt dizzy, her mind became numb and she could hardly formulate any single thought.  
"Ne Nico Chan?"  
Kotori turned to her, ash hair whipping around in the evening breeze.  
"Do you want to fly?"  
"What do you mean?"  
Nico had now joined them, standing on the edge as well.  
Maybe she shouldn't be doing that, being dizzy and all.  
"I mean, don't you ever want to be free of all problems? Just fly away from them?"  
"I don't have any probl-"  
"You told me before that Maki is avoiding you. That's a problem isn't it?"  
"She's just been busy.."  
Nico muttered.  
"She hasn't. I saw her just yesterday in Honokas store."  
Kotori lied confidently.  
"Eh? But she said she would be working at the hospital.."  
Nico, being with a dizzy head and clouded mind, couldn't bring out many thoughts.  
She couldn't overthink anything Kotori was saying.  
All she could make out was that Maki had lied to her.  
Betrayed her.  
Tears began forming in her eyes as she felt kotoris hands being placed firmly on her shoulders.  
"She betrayed you didn't she? That's why she's been so distant."  
Her grip tightened slightly.  
"I can help you end that pain in your heart..if you want."  
One hand let go slowly.  
"I can help you end it all"  
Sniffling, Nico staggered back slightly, away from the edge of the roof, only to bang into the taller, stronger woman.  
Looking at her, Nico felt fear.  
Even with a drugged mind, for that is what it must have been, she could recognize the sudden change in Kotoris demeanor.  
Her eyes were more crazed. They had hardened, almost glowing with anticipation and hate as Nico was slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed to the edge again.  
"What's the matter Nico chan?"  
She cooed, her hand loosening it's grip and traveling to the middle of Nicos back.  
"Don't you want to fly?"  
Nico felt herself being pushed, pushed without hesitation.  
The pressure on her back decreased, but as it did, so did the ground below her feet disappear.  
Twisting in mid air, she flailed around, hoping to catch anything.  
But her hands were met only with air as her stomach plummeted.  
She felt the wind whizz past her, the growing dread become overwhelming.  
And just before she hit the ground, she caught sight of what Kotori truly was.  
Her face was contorted into a nasty grin, her eyes full of lust.  
She was a monster.  
And she had won.  
She hit something with a whack, feeling her arm shatter in two.  
And just before her head hit the ground, she could hear the desperate screaming of two familiar voices.  
Then it all went black. 

\---

Kotori sat in the hospitals waiting room, accompanied by Maki.  
After drugging and pushing Nico, she had to discover to her dismay, that the midget had landed on top of Nozomi and Eli.  
The two had stayed behind to do council work, and had just been at, what was for them, at the right place at the wrong time.  
Nicos skull had still been cracked and death was still possible..but Kotori still couldn't get over how lucky that damn woman was.  
Both Nozomi and Eli had gotten away without any major injuries as well.  
It was just incredibly infuriating.  
Kotori of course had to then act as if Nico had jumped on her own, and put on a fake hysteria. It had been incredibly annoying.  
The only thing that did come from it all, was Maki, who was now crying into her shoulder.  
She had explained that Nico had jumped because of Makis absence, which caused her crush..if one could call such an obsession a crush, to break down into a crying heap.  
Although the ash haired didn't enjoy seeing Maki in such pain, she did enjoy how vulnerable she was at this point.  
She would have loved to stay like this forever, but she had unfinished business.  
"Minami Kotori?"  
A doctor called out.  
"She is in a stable condition and is possible to be talked too. We thought it best you see her first, as you saw her right before the jump."  
Nodding, Kotori quietly got up, patting Maki on the head as reassurance and entered the hospital room that Nico was located in, locking the door behind her.  
Looking at her former prey, she could see that there had been no memory loss whatsoever, as she portrayed instant fear.  
"Y-You! Get away from me!"  
Nico screeched, causing Kotori to quickly slam her hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up."  
She growled, taking her hand away slowly.  
"I can see you didn't suffer any memory loss...what a shame"  
Kotori smiled cooly.  
"This does put us in a complicated situation....you see, you can't report me, nobody would believe you. You were proven to have had drugs in your system and nobody saw me do it...yet I can't just silence you here either.."  
Nico swallowed emptily.  
"But we can always strike up a deal, yknow?"  
"I-I don't want anything to do with you!"  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Change your behavior or leave Muse and your reputation and idol life will be ruined."  
Nico saw herself backed into a corner, finally letting her resolve crumble, begrudgingly.  
"What...what does this deal involve?"  
"You stay away from Maki. And never tell anyone about this. In return, you get to live."  
"If I refuse?"  
Kotori simply laughed and walked over to a tray, picking up a scalpel.  
"I cut all the wires for cameras and microphones into this room. You wouldn't be discovered for another three hours..."  
Nodding slowly, Nico accepted, eyes tearing up at the prospect of the deal.  
"Fine"

\---

Four months had now passed since the jump.  
The whole school had been made aware of the attempted suicide and now protective fences had been put up everywhere.  
Muse had gone back to normal, although Nico couldn't dance due to her broken arm.  
She hadn't suffered any brain damage nor did she have any permanent physical difficulties.  
But...some things had changed.  
Nico and Maki had grown distant.  
Not willingly on either part but, it happened.  
Maki repeatedly attempted to reconnect, only to be struck down with regret lacing Nicos voice, almost a silent plea for help hidden in it.  
After the two had once again shared a kiss, Nico had appeared with a large bandaid covering her arm, speculation spread like wildfire about what had happened.  
But she never told anybody.  
Not anyone in Muse.  
Not her family.  
She couldn't as a watchful eye had been constantly fallowing her.  
And now, Maki sat next to Kotori, crying her heart out about recent events.  
She had gotten closer to her upperclassman, as she became a shoulder to cry upon.  
"I don't know what I did!"  
She sobbed, Kotori patting her back gently.  
"She won't want me back"  
"Sometimes you just need to move on yknow?"  
Kotoris hand slowly grasped Makis shoulder, harshly yet lovingly.  
"No"  
Maki shook her head.  
"I will find a way to get her back."  
Kotoris hand tightened it's grip as she knew, she would never let that happen.  
Maki was hers.  
And that, she thought,  
was final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha heres KotoMaki with nicoMaki and Yandere Kotori. I did my best on this not to be to gory and I hope I fulfilled your expectations. All the requested ships are to come and you can also rerequest any you want even if I have already done em. I'll make another to that ship.  
> I hope you enjoyed this torturous art I made


	4. You're my prey- Nozoeli

Eli sighed, staring out of her bedroom window, tapping her hand against the desk absentmindedly.  
Something very weird yet delightful had occurred today.  
A small smiled adorned her lips as she remembered the look on Nozomis face as she introduced herself. It had been so flustered for a second, and then confident. But not an off putting, arrogant confidence at all, it had been a beaming, radiating one.  
Like she believed in you no matter what, like she believed in herself, no matter what.  
It had been beautiful and something, Eli had never experienced before.  
Up until now, she had never gotten along with people.  
They were noisy, arrogant, selfish and pretentious.  
She had hated the lot of them.  
But this girl..Nozomi, had captured her in a very interesting way. In a way that made her want to see more and more of this girl, to explore every part of her emotions and range of feelings.  
It had quickly become an obsession, an obsession formed over one afternoon.  
Twidling with a pair of scissors absentmindedly, she felt happy for once.  
For the first time in her life, she actually looked forward to the next day and days to come. 

\---

Eli groaned after a long day of practice, sitting down on her bed.  
Just a week or maybe two ago, after two blissful years alone with Nozomi, her friend had put it into her head that Eli needed more friends.  
And while she admitted, she didn't mind them...they were taking up time that she could spend with her purple haired crush.  
It frustrated her.  
Frustrated her more than anything ever had.  
Fear had already begun bubbling inside her, the moment Nozomi had begun to mingle with the group, fear that only increased, the closer she got to all of them.  
She feared Nozomi being wrenched from her, being taken from her by Nico. Or Maki. Or Umi. Or to hell with it, even dumb dense Honoka!  
Her fingers itched with the desire to lock her friend away, away from anyone who could take her from her.  
But of course, she couldn't do that.  
For now, she would just need to keep a watchful eye over her. 

\---

"Thank you everybody!"  
Honoka beamed at the crowd, waving excitedly.  
Muse had just finished their first performance as Nine, during the school open house.  
They had sang and danced their hearts out, even Eli had been swept up in the excitement of it all, making sure to give her best performance yet.  
But the moment she stopped, the moment the last beat had died down, the moment that all she could see was the crowd cheering, she began to feel the same fear again.  
All the attention was directed towards them, and while sure, the attention was divided between the nine of them, some was undoubtedly given to Nozomi alone.  
As they filed back to the locker rooms, Elis mood began swinging towards the worse again, dark thoughts crowding her mind.  
She wanted to shut them up.  
All of the chattering, applauding crowd that even dared to lay eyes on Nozomi.  
She wanted to harm them.  
She wanted to maim them.  
She wanted to kill them.  
With those thoughts occupying her mind, the blonde didn't notice the rest dress again, she didn't notice them leave.  
She didn't even notice Nozomi, who kept shooting her worried glances, even shaking her at some point before giving up and bidding goodbye.  
She didn't even realize she had spaced out until four hours later.  
Eli sighed, gathering her things and changed, quickly leaving the school premise.  
She wanted to make it home as fast as she could, without any detour if at all possible.  
But that changed as she caught sight of a figure, hurrying along the darker streets.  
Her entire body tensed up, as she watched the woman move.  
It was so hectic, scared. As if she was afraid something would happen to her.  
It aggravated Eli, the way the life was so damn visible in that woman.  
She hated it.  
Just like that damn crowd. She was alive, breathing and a threat.  
Adrenaline had begun to overtake Eli, as she fumbled for scissors that she kept in her bag.  
This was it.  
It would only be once, it would be quick and neat and clean, she told herself, shaking in anticipation.  
She didn't bother to question why she wanted to do this.  
She didn't care.  
All she cared about was that she could do it now.  
She could release the frustration, the hate, the entire pool of dark thoughts could flood.  
Her hand shook as she raised her scissors, the other grabbing the unknown woman's arm firmly, wrenching her back.  
Before she could even utter a sound, before the woman could even realize what had happened, the scissors hit their mark, ebbing themselves into her chest with a satisfying thud.  
Eli let out a laugh as blood splattered on her hands.  
She wanted more.  
She wanted more.  
She wanted more!  
Her weapon plunged down repeatedly, blood splattering the scene.  
Eli lost herself in it, she just stabbed. Stabbed. Stabbed.  
Wanting to drain her victim of every last ounce of blood.  
Hell, she wanted to go further. So much further.  
But she was ripped from her thoughts by police sirens echoing through the alleys.  
Looking over, her eyes met a terrified man, holding his phone.  
In a moment of blinded rage, Eli threw the scissors at him and ran, just as a car rounded the corner.  
All the policemen saw after that was a man on the ground, chest heaving it's last breath as he clutched a weapon, and a woman, stabbed beyond recognition.  
Any sign of the perpetrator was missing. 

\---

"Man.."  
Nozomi grumbled, putting down  
the paper onto her desk.  
She always swiped one from the train station on her way to school, as to keep herself moderately informed.  
Although it was named "20 Minutes"  
since you could read it in 20 minutes, she was through in five, as she skipped the fashion, sports and weather section.  
And usually the news.  
Alright, maybe she only took it for the comics and crossword puzzles.  
Well, that was until a string of murders had begun to trail through Tokyo, for the last four moths.  
The papers and media all lapped up the story eagerly, presenting every gruesome details of the scenes.  
They were never the same, but each was it's own gruesome art, which led the police to believe it to be one killer.  
The pattern was generally the same, the women, and only women it seemed fell victim to the killer, would disappear the night before, after 6pm. Then the next day, their tortured, burned and beaten bodies would be found in some part of town, always a part of a text scrawled over them with their own blood.  
Well not all happened like that, she recalled. The first was a double murder and at this point, police had determined the man killed the women and then himself.  
They couldn't find any fingerprints due to all the blood.  
Despite all the clues that the other murderers had left, nobody had yet to even be accused...well not quite true, Nozomi presumed.  
Three suspects had been taken in for questioning but...well they had been released quickly as all had alibis or no proof against them.  
Nozomi trusted into their innocence fully as well since, well, she was certain none of the BiBi members could commit such crimes.  
The only reason they had even been under suspicion was that the text left behind, always seemed to be the next verse of their song "Cutie Panther".  
Nozomi scoffed at the idea.  
What dumbass would use that as their message to the public?  
Although she did laugh at that idea in some ways...she was slightly scared of the events.  
All the women had shared characteristics with her, like large bust or green eyes, up to purple hair.  
Although the later, unlike hers, was usually dyed.  
Eli had always assured her in a very chivalrous manor though, that she would always protect her "queen".  
It had been a weird sentence, Nozomi presumed, but it did have some context since Nozomi was trying out a rather royal looking outfit while shopping around.  
"Whatcha looking at?"  
A sudden voice ripped her out of her thoughts, as her eyes fluttered up to see Eli, sitting on her desk.  
"Elichi! Don't scare me like that! And get off my desk"  
She bat at the blonde playfully, trying to push her off.  
Eli slid off onto her own chair laughing, placing her bag onto her table.  
"I didn't sneak up, you were just spacing out."  
"At least I didn't space out for so long that I didn't notice my friends leave the room."  
Nozomi made a jab at when Eli had been just sitting in the locker room, thinking of god knows what.  
"You need to find some new teasing material, that one is getting old. It's been months."  
"Well if you had done something stupid in the meantime I would. It's your fault here."  
"Well excuse me for not trying to make a fool out of myself."  
The blonde huffed, turning around in a staged pout.  
A choking sound was heard by the table next to her, where Nico was acting as if she was puking.  
"Nicochi, that's kinda mean."  
"Not my fault you guys are swooning over each other like that. It's making me sick."  
"Swooning? Elichi and I aren't dating yknow."  
Nozomi noticed a small spasm flash through Elis face at that, but brushed it off quickly as it seemed of no relevance.  
"Yeah. Which is shocking."  
"Now look who's gotten into a teasing mood. Did good happen with you and Maki for you to be so loose today?"  
Nicos face flared up quickly as she muttered something about forgetting a book in her locker, before storming off.  
"I'm gonna assume that's a yes"  
Nozomi laughed.  
"The two have been quite close for a while now..it wouldn't be surprising."  
Elis tone had darkened slightly, but before Nozomi could speak up on it, a second year student rushed up to them.  
"Ah, Morishima san. Did you manage to make the copies I asked for?"  
Nozomi held out her hand, accepting a small pile of papers.  
"Perfect. Thanks a bunch, this saves me a lot of time."  
The girl brightened up quickly at the praise.  
"Anytime! I do my best to help my senpais!"  
"Nozomi? Who is this?"  
Eli looked at them, slightly bewildered.  
"Ah, This is Nanaka Morishima. She's in Honokas parallel class and a big fan of muse."  
"A big fan of Nozomi senpai specifically!"  
She grinned, seemingly unashamed of her words.  
Elis face darkened again at that.  
"Really? How come?"  
"Oh! She's wonderful! Beautiful voice, body and personality. I envy you Ayase senpai, you get to be with her all the time!"  
Nozomis face heated up slightly.  
"I-I'm still here yknow"  
"Yes I certainly do."  
Eli replied slightly cooly.  
"And who gave you permission to call her Nozomi senpai?"  
"Nozomi senpai did. She even said I could drop any honorifics, but that would be me overstepping a bit."  
"Did she now?"  
Elis attention got shifted towards Nozomi.  
"Well yes, I mean, if she's that big of a fan, honorifics aren't that necessary. I mean she knows more about me by heart than most my friends. Which is sweet....in a way."  
She laughed nervously.  
To be honest, while she was flattered, she also was a bit creeped out.  
It took a moment for Eli to respond, buy when she did, her voice was almost deathly cold.  
"Well that is delightful. I'd like to test that during lunch time, if you don't mind."  
Nanaka cocked her head slightly, in confusion over Elis changed demeanor.  
"Like a quiz?"  
"Of sorts yes. I'll meet you at 12:30 sharp in the student council room."  
"S-sure. I'll be there."  
She scurried off quickly, as the bell would soon ring.  
"What's with that sudden challenge?"  
"I felt like it"  
"Could it be you're jealous?"  
Nozomi grinned, pocking Elis back with her pen.  
To her disappointment she only received a grunt in response.  
She couldn't even pry further as the bell rang then, signaling the beginning of class.  
Thankfully, she sat behind the blonde too, for had she been able to see the bloodlust on Elis face, she would have had second thoughts about prying further. 

\---

Nozomi sighed as the last hour of school passed.  
She had been alone during lunch, the first time in almost two years.  
Nico had been with Maki and Eli had had that dumb quiz with their underclassman.  
Apparently she had won, because she came back very happy looking, a wide almost unnerving smile plastered on her face.  
Ten more minutes, Nozomi counted.  
That was two five minutes left and she could go home.  
Or five two minutes. Whatever.  
That's when the bell rang however, startling everyone, including the teacher.  
"Students of Otonokizaka. This is an important school announcement."  
The principals voice rang out of the speakers.  
"A student didn't return after lunch break. While under normal circumstances we would simply mark her absent, in light of recent events, the school is a bit more worried."  
Confused muttering spread through the classroom, as everybody looked around the classroom, to see if the student missing was from them.  
"Please keep your eyes open for Nanaka Morishima and tell the faculty immediately if you find anything that could be of interest."  
The broadcast ended, leaving Nozomi in a shocked state.  
"Elichi! That's the underclassman!"  
Eli looked around to her, surprisingly calm.  
"Yes, I noticed."  
"Didn't you have lunch with her? Was she acting off?"  
"Not at all. I left and she said she would head back as soon as she finished eating."  
This began to worry Nozomi a bit, as she began packing her bag.  
The teacher had released them early, with a word of advice to stay safe on their way home.  
"I hope she's alright"  
"I'm sure she is. This wouldn't fit the killers pattern at all."  
"I guess so."  
Nozomi sighed, stuffing her books into her overfilled locker quickly, and slammed the door shut.  
She would deal with the falling books the next day when opening it again.  
Noticing that Eli had yet to budge from her seat.  
"Elichi? You coming?"  
The blonde blinked a few times, before turning to her.  
"You go on, I want to finish some work in the computer lab."  
Nozomi felt a bit downcast, but shoved that to the side quickly.  
"A-Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Stay safe on your way home, Nozomi."

\---

"Hey wait up!"  
Nozomi turned around to a shrill voice calling to her.  
"Nicochi?"  
The smaller girl arrived heaving, catching her breath for a moment.  
"Thank god I found you. Is Eli here?"  
Nozomi shook her head in confusion.  
"She had to stay behind. Why?"  
"I need to talk to you about Nanaka san."  
"And that question about Elichi is related how?"  
"I think.."  
Nico glanced around quickly, almost looking scared.  
"I think she's hurt her."  
She whispered briskly, causing Nozomi to look at her as if she'd gone insane.  
"Why in the world would she do that? Nanaka never did anything to her."  
"Nor did any other of her victims."  
"Nicochi."  
Nozomi stared at her friend in utter disbelief.  
"You aren't seriously implying that Elichi is-"  
Nico quickly cute her off.  
"Yes I am. Don't be so loud."  
"Nicochi that's insane. She's not listening and she hasn't done what you are suspecting her to have done."  
"Look, I don't want it to be true alright? But I saw her expression after talking to you and Nanaka san today before school. It was terrifying, I can't describe how insane it was."  
Nozomi remained quiet, as to urge Nico to go on.  
"Then today she was the last one to see Nanaka. And.."  
She paused for a moment.  
"The song is reaching it's climax."  
"You mean that the lyrics are just before "My prey is you"?"  
"We have had every verse in order until now. And the last killings have been the slow buildup that we have first."  
"So what does that mean?"  
"It means...just be careful Nozomi. We don't want to lose you."

\---

Nozomi sighed and put down her biology book. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate.  
Nicos words kept creeping into her head.  
She was sure Eli couldn't do that. She wouldn't right?  
Come to think of it though....she had been the only without an actual alibi. She had only been released due to lack of evidence.  
"No this is silly. Elichi would never do that. I know it!"  
She tried to reassure herself, but it felt hollow.  
Was Nico really onto something here?

\---

Eli finished a few last clicks on her computer. She had brought it to the roof, where Nanakas now limp and dead body was sprawled out.  
It was way beyond school hours, so she wouldn't be disturbed.  
The blonde hadn't planned on killing yet but, with recent developments, she couldn't wait any longer.  
Nozomi was gaining popularity and she needed to strike before her love was taken from her.  
Satisfied with her edits, she looked at her picture. It depicted Nozomi, but it had been altered.  
It was a picture of her, stabbing Nanaka.  
It looked real enough to circle through the internet quickly, even if a police investigation would be able to find it to be a fake.  
But that didn't matter, she just needed pressure material to lure Nozomi up to the roof.  
And this would easily do it.  
Hitting send on her laptop, she transferred the picture to a phone she had bought that afternoon, then closed both devices, getting up from her crouched position.  
She felt slights sore, but decided to ignore that for now, as she headed over to the corpse, putting on a pair of latex gloves, the picking up three or four pairs of scissors.  
She grabbed a handful of her victims hair, dragging her to the stone wall of one of the roofs entrances.  
She then proceeded to ram the scissors deep into Nanakas hands, even managing to penetrate the filling between the cracks of the brick, thus crucifying her on the school wall.  
Stepping back to admire her work, Eli licked her lips where blood had splattered onto them.  
She loved the iron taste of it, she could swear she even could taste the fear and pain that her victim felt as she burned her, cut her fingers off, slowly gutted her and finally gauged her eyes out.  
She loved it.  
All of it.  
This had begun to protect Nozomi but it had turned into an obsession, an obsession focused on blood and death.  
She would stop once she had Nozomi.  
Thats what she told herself at least.  
Dipping her hand into a bucket of collected blood, she scrawled the last lyrics of the verse onto the wall, above Nanakas head.  
It was neat in a way, almost as neat as her usual handwriting even.  
Years of writing on chalkboards to demonstrate things in class had taught her how to write on a wall like this.  
Then she proceeded to crouch down next to the victim, writing one more thing under her bleeding hand.  
The blonde stepped away and took out her newly acquired phone, taking a picture that only included the bleeding and stabbed hand, and the words written under it.  
After walking around the roof and locking all doors but one, she climbed onto the roof and unlocked the phone, getting ready to text Nozomi as an anonymous person.  
Her hand shook as she began typing a simple greeting.  
She did want to scare Nozomi like this but..  
"It's for her. All of this is for her."  
Reassuring herself, Eli texted a quick, currently meaningless greeting to Nozomis number, then say down, and waited anxiously for a reply. 

\---

"Eh?"  
Nozomi stepped out of the shower, to find a message on her phone from an unknown number.  
All it read was "Hey" so she just assumed it was a wrong number text, but she decided to text back after getting redressed quickly, just to be polite.  
"Who is this?"  
To her surprise, it didn't take long for a response.  
"That's not important. What's more important, is this the number of that serial killer?"  
This confused Nozomi for a second, before she sighed and texted back.  
"What are you talking about? Is this some prank text? That's kinda lame"  
A moment passed before a picture was sent, as it loaded her breath hitched.  
It was her. Stabbing Nanaka.  
"The hell is that. I never did that."  
"Isn't this proof?"  
"I don't know what you're trying to achieve but that's not funny. Nanaka isn't dead. And I didn't kill her even if she were."  
A moment passed again before another picture appeared, a picture that caused her to almost fling her phone away in shock.  
Under what seemed to be a hand, stabbed into a wall, was a writing in blood.  
Not just any writing though. It was her signature. In blood. Right there.  
"What the hell?! Have you been having fun with photoshop? Damn weirdo."  
She replied furiously.  
"I can assure you that picture is genuine. Come to the roof of Otonoki high and see for yourself."  
Like hell she would do that.  
"What do you want from me? Get to the point, I'm busy."  
"Come to the roof of Otonoki at midnight. That's what I want. If you don't, I'll spread that first picture around. It would spread like wildfire wouldn't it?"  
"It could be proven fake."  
"Even fake pictures can damage reputation and your life."  
"What if I just go to the police with it?"  
Nozomi was getting desperate somehow. Something terrible told her that that second picture was not a fake.  
"You could stop the killings if you come. Go to the police and I'll continue."  
"Fine."  
Nozomi knew it was foolhardy.  
God did she know.  
But for what it was worth, if she could stop the killings, maybe she should go.  
Quickly screenshoting the conversation and printing the screenshots out, she wrote down where and when she was going and placed all of that into a drawer.  
If she were to disappear, at least the police would finally have some leads.  
Grabbing a knife out of the kitchen she checked the clock.  
"11:30. I can make that."  
Breathing in deeply for courage and grabbing a flashlight, she then locked her front door and stormed off to Otonoki. 

\---

Nozomi now stood, heaving, in front of the last door to the roof.  
For some reason, the school campus had been unlocked, but as she tried out the various roof entrances, she found that all three were locked.  
Placing her hand onto the doorknob, she slowly pushed down, letting out a sigh of realeif, and dread as the door swung open easily. It was dark outside, even the bright lights of still bustling Tokyo weren't enough to illuminate the building.  
Gripping her knife in her bag for security, the purple haired woman took out her flashlight and walked out onto the seemingly deserted roof.  
Swinging the light around a few times, she spotted a figure propped up against the opposite wall.  
Walking closer, she held in a scream as she realized what, no, who it was.  
Her light shone onto Nanakas limp body, fresh blood still oozing from her impaled hands, that held her against the wall.  
Both eyes were only two gauged out holes, her mouth had been cut open into a gruesome smile.  
Both hands missed fingers, her guts spilled out onto the rooftop.  
Both her feet were missing and long cuts trailed up her entire body.  
Nozomi wanted to puke. She wanted to run, to hide, to call the police.  
But she was rutted to the ground in fear, staring at the disfigured corpse.  
This had to be the most gruesome murder yet.  
Her eye caught sight of a bloody smear on the wall, under Nanakas impaled hand.  
Holding up her phone with the picture in it, she could tell, horrified, that the smudge used to be her signature, her name in blood.  
Letting her gaze wander above the body, she found the words.  
"My prey is you.."  
She whispered, then stared at her phone for a second, before almost stumbling in realization.  
"Nozomi"  
She felt pure fear grip her heart as she whipped around, finally being able to move again.  
Running back to the door, she blindly ran into someone else, which threw her a few feet awah, making her land on the ground hardly.  
Groaning in pain she got up again, only to recognize who she ran into.  
"Elichi..! What-what are you doing here?!"  
"Coming to pick you up, what else?"  
There was her usual loving sound in her voice, but now Nozomi could clearly tell the sinister undertone.  
But she didn't want to realize it. She couldn't. This wasn't real!  
"Elichi! We need to get out! The killer is somewhere here! And Nanaka she's-"  
"Dead?"  
Elis lips parted in a small smile and her eyes darted over to the corpse.  
"Yes I know. After all.."  
Nozomi watched horrified, as her friend reveiled her hands, latex gloves covered in blood, one holding a pair of scissors, the other a soaked rag of some kind.  
"I killed her"  
Nozomis heart began to race as she searched for a way out, but she was backed in a corner.  
Her grip on her own weapon tightened.  
"You..You killed her? Killed them all?"  
"Yep. Quite a fantastic achievement isn't it?"  
Elis voice remained as nonchalant as if they were talking about the weather.  
"But..why?"  
Nozomi felt like she could wake up now, out of this terrible dream. But she couldn't.  
This was very, very real.  
"For you. All of this is for you!"  
Elis demeanor began to change rapidly, a more insane look entering her features.  
"I've been wanting you for so long! To make you mine for so long... and then you go and make Muse, get yourself famous and have more friends! Friends that could steal you from me! Fans like Nanaka that could take you from me!"  
She screetched, her breathing ragged.  
"I had to kill them. I had to. But oh, it's so fun you know? The power, the blood. It's fantastic! The fear in a victims eye is the best thing I have ever seen. And yours my love..is even more precious than any fear or despair I have ever seen."  
The blonde took a few steps towards Nozomi, who quickly held out her knife, hands shaking.  
"No need to fight back. I won't hurt you"  
Eli smiled sweetly, throwing the already completely unnerved Nozomi out of her concentration.  
As the knife clammered to the floor, Eli swept behind her, covering her mouth and nose with a rag that smelled suspiciously like chloroform.  
"I'll only make you mine."  
Elis smile became genuine as her love fell unconscious into her arms, finally hers.  
Forever. 

\---

"The search for the missing member of Muse, Toujou Nozomi, is still in progress. The group is devestated, with Ayase Eli fainting from the news of her friends dissapearance. In other news-"  
Eli absentmindedly turned off the Tv, looking over at Nozomi, who had a chain around her neck, which would deliver a dose of tranquilizer, if Nozomi overstepped the bounds of the appartement.  
The building was a small flat that Eli had bought a while ago, with money earned from sold organs.  
"Seems like they are still looking for you, isn't that fun?"  
Nozomi stared up at her, her emrald green eyes dulled with continuous strain and fear.  
"You haven't said anything in the last two days, is something not to your liking?"  
Her voice had a slight teasing, almost taunting tone to it.  
"Don't you worry, I'll let you roam free once this has begun to settle down and I know you won't run."  
Her fingers stroked her quivering captives cheek gently, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips, feeling some of Nozomis tension ease as she did so.  
"You'll see that this is for your best too. Just give it some time."  
She muttered, before diving back into bliss as their lips met again, finally getting to enjoy her prize to its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be working on heart of ice but i needed to get this out. Enjoy and tell me whatcha think so i can improve further Yandere one shots


	5. Special Collectors Edition - Part 1

Alisa smiled as she placed a small figurine onto her desk.  
She had made it herself, out of extra cloth and it wasn't very pretty, but she didn't care.  
This was her first fan merchandise and she was going to treasure it.  
The figurine, or more, the small doll, was that of Kousaka Honoka, the current leader of Muse.  
The small blonde loved the group already, she loved the radiating feeling they bestowed on her.  
On the dolls head lay a few locks of ginger hair, that she stroked softly.  
She was lucky enough to be friends with Yukiho, Honokas younger sister, and yesterday when she was at their house, she snipped some of her Idols hair off.  
Not much, not enough to be noticeable, but enough for the small doll.  
She was of course planning of doing the same with Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi, who were both part of the group.  
Alisa did wish for them to grow, and she couldn't wait to get into Otonokizaka herself.  
If she was lucky, she may even be able to join them!  
The blonde smiled widely at the thought.  
Yes of course she'd join.  
She was their biggest fan after all, she had fallowed every movement that they had made since Honoka announced that she was going to be an idol.  
It sure was great to be Yukihos best friend, she now always was first to know about what Honoka planned next.  
She couldn't wait to see them grow. 

\---

Alisa watched as her older sister closed the door behind her. They had had a small talk, and Alisa really hoped that Eli wouldn't mess with her idols.  
She could feel an unusual feeling bubbling up inside her, but quickly suppressed it.  
She had never been the jealous type and wasn't planning on starting it now.  
Alisa took out her book bag and pulled out a pen, happily placing it onto her desk.  
She had nicked it when handing Umi canned food.  
She laughed at how innocent she had to play. While she of course wasn't malicious or anything, it was just so easy to fool people.  
Even her sister actually believed that Alisa thought she was purchasing a drink.  
In reality, she just needed to distract Umi for a second to get one of her belongings.  
"I do need to get more things though"  
She muttered, placing the pen next to her muse collection.  
At this point, her fondness may be described as a quickly growing obsession.  
She had spent all her money on merchandise, she stole from her idols and even kept making their dolls.  
Nico had recently been added to the collection, her hair had been easily acquired.  
All she had had to do, was buy some from Cocoa.  
Nicos younger sister had just a few weeks ago cut one of Nicos side bangs off, causing them to look lopsided.  
The cut hair had never been thrown away, as it happens in a household of pure chaos, and so now belonged to Alisa.  
She pat the Nico dolls head and directed her attention to the only one without its hair.  
It frustrated her beyond reason that Maki always was surrounded by people.  
Either admirers, jealous people or actual fucking body guards.  
But she would finish her collection.  
No matter what she had to go through.  
No matter how long she had to wait. 

\---

It turned out to be a long time. Such a long time, that Alisa had already added two more dolls to her collection.  
While she was surely bummed by Makis lack of being alone, she was still overwhelmed with happiness.  
Her own big sister, her own Eli had joined Muse. The young Ayase still couldn't fully believe it.  
She now had direct access to any and all recourses that Muse had.  
She knew them all personally!  
It was just like a dream come true.  
Alisa smiled in blissful happiness as she walked home next to her sister.  
Eli had just performed, a concert Alisa wouldn't have missed under any circumstances, and they were now walking home, holding hands on the way.  
"You sure seem happy"  
Elis voice broke through her thoughts.  
"I am. This was your first concert and you seemed to have so much fun. I've never seen you that invested in anything. This enthusiasm even beats ballet!"  
Her older sister looked away shyly.  
"I-Is it now?"  
Alisa grinned as she caught up on the reason Eli was so bashful.  
"On second thought, most of your enthusiasm is still for Nozomi isn't it?"  
"Wh-wh-what?!"  
The taller sputtered out, face heating up quickly as her younger sister burst into a fit of giggles.  
"E-Excuse me?"  
Alisa stopped laughing as a new person approached them.  
She wore a UTX uniform and was holding a muse poster.  
"Y-You're Ayase Eli..yes?"  
She asked shyly.  
Eli glanced in fright over to her sister.  
She had absolutely no idea what to do, so she just ended up awkwardly nodding.  
The newcomer smiled widely at the confirmation.  
"Could you please sign this?"  
She held out the poster, which Eli almost robotically accepted and signed, her entire demeanor uncertain and very confused.  
"Thank you so much!"  
The girl bowed and sped off, leaving Alisa back alone with Eli.  
The young one had now felt the same sensation as before, when Eli had threatened to be the end of Muse.  
It was hot envy, mixed with Anger.  
Alisa didn't know where it came from, but she knew why it happened.  
No other fan should be able to just walk up to her idols.  
They were hers.  
Hers only. 

\---

Weeks had gone by, where Alisas envy only grew with every concert, every new fan.  
She couldn't believe they dared to look at them, they didn't dance for them.  
Even if they didn't know it yet, Muse was never going to dance for anyone but Alisa again.  
Alisa had been planning for weeks now, coming up with ideas and throwing them away again due to ridiculousness, impracticality or she didn't have the resources she needed.  
But the latest idea that she had had, just the other day actually, that should work.  
She wouldn't just collect Makis hair, she would collect..them.  
All she needed to do now was set up a few things and wait until Nozomi was over for dinner.  
Thank god her parents would be in Russia for the next few years. They had left Eli to take care of her alone, which in retrospect really wasn't sound parenting.  
Not that it was bad for her though, this would be almost impossible to do with parents around. 

\---

"Want some more pizza? The next ones out of the oven soon."  
Alisa smiled as she handed over a tray to Nozomi.  
She and Eli had made Sunday evening Pizza day, and Nozomi tended to join them as she too lived alone.  
And of course, Alisa never objected to it. The more of her idols that were close to her, the more she could keep an eye on them.  
"I'm stuffed honestly, I may have eaten too much."  
Nozomi waved the tray away lightly.  
"I'll have some!"  
Eli almost shouted, diving for the leftovers and then staring at the oven.  
"My, you sure have quite the stomach today Elichi."  
"I forgot to eat lunch"  
"Did you happen to be studying?"  
Eli looked away, muttering a small, very unconvincing  
"No"  
"Hey Nozomi chan?"  
Alisa asked carefully.  
"Hm?"  
"Could you guys, all of Muse, give me private concerts?"  
Nozomi took a second to respond before smiling brightly.  
"I'm sure we can once."  
Alisa shook her head and smiled as sweetly as she could.  
"No not once"  
Her voice dropped onto a colder tone, causing Eli and Nozomi to shift uneasily.  
"Always."  
Eli coughed slightly, tapping on Alisas shoulder.  
"Th-that's kind of hard to do..we do have more concerts you know, even if we saved the school. We just entered for Love Live again."  
Alisa laughed at that, taking out a small envelope.  
"Actually, no you didn't."  
"A-Alisa! Where did you get that from."  
"I intercepted the mail. Simple."  
Before the older Ayase could respond however, she felt herself become heavy.  
"Elichi?"  
"I'm fine...I'm fine.."  
She muttered, stabilizing herself on the table, before slumping over and falling onto the floor with a thud, barely muffled by the carpet.  
"Elichi! Alisa what the fuck was in the pizza?!"  
The young blonde smiled slyly.  
"Just some sedatives I picked up from the drug store. She's only asleep, don't worry."  
Nozomi was visibly close to get up and slap her, so Alisa made sure to get to business before she was punched unconscious.  
"I see you really want to know why it's in there though."  
She pulled her sister back up to sit next to her, Elis limp head flopping about a bit.  
"It's simple really"  
She placed a small knife to her sister throat, causing shock and rage to curse through Nozomis body.  
"Kidnap the members of Muse and she stays untouched. Fail to do so, or call the police.."  
Alisa smiled as she dragged the knife across her own neck without drawing blood to demonstrate.  
"Remember, her throat is slit faster than the police can break down the door."

\---

Nozomi didn't pay much attention in class the next morning.  
Her mind kept wandering to Alisa and to what she had said.  
"Pick anyone you want"  
She muttered to herself. How could Alisa ask that of her?  
To actually kidnap one of Muse...and keep doing so. She couldn't do it...she couldn't do this.  
Then again she had to. Eli would be killed if she backed out. And her as well.  
Nozomi let her gaze wander to a small bracelet she now wore. Alisa had demonstrated on a dummy arm how it worked and it scared her.  
At any point, whenever Alisa pleased, she could press a button and kill her with a lethal injection.  
The bracelet also came equipped with a microphone in case she called for help and a small camera in case she tried writing for help as well.  
She didn't know how well it worked but...she wasn't keen on trying either.  
Sinking her head into her arms, she could hardly keep herself from crying.  
Elis seat was vacant, she had been called in sick that morning.  
Both were in grave danger and at this point, she knew Alisa wouldn't hesitate to kill either of them, if need be.  
She had said herself  
"If I can't have you, nobody can."  
and seeing the length that she had gone through to make all this possible, she was dead serious. 

\---

Nozomi began packing up her bags.  
She had been absent all day, forgetting her lunch, startled by anything, basically the opposite of her normal demeanor.  
She was about to head home when she remembered something frightening.  
She hadn't taken anyone today. Eli would be..No! She had to do something.  
The purple haired woman swept the hallways, her eyes finally landing on a young ginger, who just emerged from the detention classroom.  
Gathering all her wits, Nozomi put on her normal attitude and ran cheerily towards the underclassman, her heart aching as she realized what she was about to be forced to do.  
"Hey Rin chan. Can you come with me, I need to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres part one of Yandere Alisa. I'm posting multiple parts cuz its gonna get quite long


	6. Special Collectors Edition- Part 2

"Nya?"  
Rin turned to the girl calling her, smiling widely at her.   
"Ah Nozomi chan. Whats up nya?"  
"Well I wanna talk to you bout some Lily White stuff but.."  
Her gaze lifted to the sign that said "detention"  
"What were you doing in there?"  
"Ah..Rin got into a little trouble when she accidentally kicked the ceiling"  
"That's gre-wait what"  
Nozomi blinked at her, forgetting her purpose to meeting Rin for a moment.   
"How do you even do that?"  
"We had soccer in sports and my shoe flew off. It hit the ceiling and then the coach."  
She burst out giggling.   
"It was totally worth detention"  
Nozomi smiled at that. Of course her junior would manage that. Why had she even questioned it.   
Looking around, she noticed that they had walked behind the school as they were engrossed in Rins story.   
"You're terrible Rin chan."  
"Hey! I did it on accident!"  
The girl huffed, turning away from her upperclassmen in a fake pout.   
Seeing her chance, Nozomi finally resolved herself to do it.   
"Rin"  
She started out, voice sober, her hands snaking through Rins folded arms slowly.   
"That kind of action deserves some "disciplinary action" dontcha think?"  
The young girl squeaked at that and quickly dove down, to evade Nozomis groping hands.   
"Nyek! No way!"  
She began sprinting, fallowed closely by Nozomi, who was sporting an almost wicked grin.   
"Can't run forever"  
"So can nya!"  
She kept chancing Rin, hoping beyond hope that Rin would escape.   
The chase was anything but a game after all, since the moment Nozomi caught she would be forced to abduct her friend.   
Rounding the corner, she had lost sight of Rin.   
She let out a sigh of relief, that dissipated quickly as a gardening tool fell with a clang in the gardening shed.   
"Shit"  
She muttered under her breath. The bracelet would have heard it too, meaning she wouldn't be able to say Rin got away.   
Finally coming to terms with what she had to do, yet again she readied herself.   
Pushing the door open slowly, she spotted Rin, whoms playful grin fell quickly as she saw Nozomis face.   
"N-Nozomi? This...this is a game isn't it? You look scary nya.."  
The cat like girl watched her friend carefully as she noticed her crying.   
"N-Nozomi chan?"  
This was turning from fun to creepy very fast.   
"Rin...why couldn't you have gotten away?"  
"Eh?"  
Rin asked surprised, fear overtaking her as she met Nozomis eyes.   
They were spilling with tears, her entire body was shaking.   
"Why couldn't you have escaped?!"  
Nozomi screamed, trembling more.   
"A-Are you alright?"  
"No! Damnit! Now...Now I need to do this!"  
"Do what nya..?"  
Rin asked uncertain.  
Before she could wrap her head around what was happening however, she felt her arms clenched behind her back, one hand placed over her mouth and nose, restricting her breathing.   
Wet tears stained her shirt as Nozomis crying increased.   
"I'm sorry Rin...I'm so sorry."  
Fear gripped Rin as she struggled to escape her friends grasp.   
Her muscles failed to comply much though, she needed air.   
She tried biting, clawing, anything to get free.   
Her lungs hurt. They ached for oxygen, and her vision became black.   
All she heard before she fell unconscious were Nozomis sobs as her grip loosened and Rin thudded to the floor, her senses going dark. 

\---

Nozomi looked back at her work, wiping her eyes clean of tears.   
She hated the way Rin had struggled. She hated the look of terror in her eyes.   
She hated it!  
And yet..  
She stared down at Rin, who now lay tied and gagged in the shed.   
Yet she still did this.   
"Hey nice job. Didn't think you'd actually do it."  
A teasing voice spoke up from behind her.   
Turning around, she found Alisa, grinning at her.   
"I'll take her from here. Thanks a bunch. Now just remember to keep this up alright? Not more not less than one a day. It'll be done in exactly a week."  
Alisa giggled lightheartedly as Nozomi grit her teeth, unable to reply.   
"What's with that gloomy look? I'm not killing her. Just collecting."  
"How is this fun for you?"  
Nozomi finally spat out.   
"Why wouldn't it be? I get to see my idols and collect them."  
"You're sick."  
Alisa merely laughed and held up a small remote.   
"Careful, remarks like that could get you killed. Remember, I own your life. And Rins now too."

\---

Nozomi hadn't slept at all that night.   
She had had nightmares every time she even drifted off and awoke screaming.   
At this very moment, Rin was in Alisas captivity. Because of her.   
And today, she would need to do this again.   
"I can't do this"  
She muttered, finally clambering out of bed and getting dressed.   
Her phone buzzed on her nightstand, just as she was about to forget it at home.   
"What now?"  
Walking over and picking it up, she found a message from Alisa. God knows how she got her number.   
Opening it, she found a picture of Rin, a knife pressed to her neck.   
The message under it simply read:  
"You better be able to do it again."  
Nozomi wanted to throw up, to throw the phone out of the window.   
She felt sick. Sick of Alisa. Sick because of Rins pained, desperate expression.  
But she couldn't run. She realized that the longer she played this, the more lives would be at stake.   
But even so...better captured than dead.   
Right?

\---

"Hey Nozomi?"  
Nozomi looked up to find Hanayo standing at her desk.   
"Whatsup Hanayo chan?"  
"Can I..Can I talk to you on the roof during lunch? I need to ask you something. 

\---

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Nozomi looked at Hanayo expectantly.   
The roof was empty, which in the light of what Nozomi was supposed to be doing, wasn't good for Hanayo at all.   
"Nozomi chan"  
Hanayo began, her hands trembling slightly.   
"Have you seen Rin?"  
The older girl had expected that question and tried to respond as naturally as possible.   
"No I haven't since yesterday morning. Why do you ask?"  
"Well...Rin chan has gone missing, she never returned home and one of my classmates said she saw you meet Rin yesterday after school."  
Shit. That lie ended quickly.   
"A-Ah, I didn't see her then.."  
Nozomi shifted uncomfortably.   
She desperately wanted to tell Hanayo, she really did.   
The worry in her eyes portrayed how deeply she cared about Rin, and here Nozomi was, lying to her.   
"Nozomi chan...why are you lying?"  
"I'm not dummy. Why would you think that?"  
"Because a classmate didn't see you last. I did. You were chasing Rin into the gardening shed."  
Double shit.   
"Oh...Hanayo I-"  
"Don't say anything unless it's the truth."  
Hanayo had taken up a much more accusing tone of voice, her demeanor shifting to aggression.   
Tears threatened to spill from Nozomis eyes again, for the up tenth time now.   
"Fine...I ki-autch!"  
Nozomi felt a sharp pain on her arm, where the bracelet was located.   
A small blade had pierced her skin, the wound burning as it pulled back into the bracelet.   
So now, not only did it possess poison, it also had a blade?!  
"You?"  
"Nothing. She felt sick and didn't want to worry anybody, so now she's at Elis house."  
"Eli chan? Why at her place?"  
Hanayos tone was suspicious and Nozomi presumed she really couldn't blame her. This lie was shit done.   
"A-Alisa is taking care of both! Yeah, that's it!"  
"Fine."  
Hanayo turned to leave, clearly unsatisfied with her answer.   
"Then after school, you accompany to her house to prove it."  
Nozomi sighed as she watched the door close behind her underclassman.   
Triple shit. 

\---

"So, here we are."  
Nozomi smiled shakily, taking out a set of keys.   
After school, Hanayo had insisted on walking to Elis house with her, and they now stood at her doorstep.   
"You have a key?"  
"She gave it to me a while back. She has mine too."  
Nozomi unlocked slowly, her heart pace quickening as the door slid open.   
"Alisa? Hanayos...Hanayos here."  
"Why are you calling Alisa?"  
Hanayo stepped in cautiously, looking around for any sign of Rin.   
All she was met with however, was Alisa, smiling up at her.   
"Nice job Nozomi. You even delivered right here this time."  
"Delivered?"  
Hanayo turned around confused, only to be met with Nozomi, her face hidden behind her long bangs.   
What she could see was however, that she was crying.   
"I'm sorry Hanayo...I'm so sorry."  
"What's going on?! Where's Rin?!"  
Hanayo demanded, stepping away from Nozomi quickly.   
"Tied up in my bedroom with my big sis."  
Alisa laughed as she took out some rope.   
"What?!"  
The first year could barely react in time, before she felt a rope tie around her neck.   
"This will take less time if you don't struggle."  
She heard Alisa whisper from behind her, a cruel tone adorning her voice.   
Struggling for air, Hanayo flailed around, spotting Nozomi, who was just standing there, utter despair plastered on her face.   
"Nozomi! Help me..!"  
She uttered as her vision became blurry.   
Her heart plummeted when her last chance, her last hope of getting out of this chokehold, turned her back to her.   
She muttered another  
"I'm sorry"  
Before opening the door, and closing it behind her, leaving Alisa to deal with her prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand heres part 2 with RinPana down


	7. Special Collectors Edition- Part 3

"Hey Alisa?"  
A young brunette placed some food on her coffee table, to which Alisa gladly helped herself to.   
"Hm?"  
"Honoka mentioned that both Hanayo and Rin have gone missing. Has Eli said anything?"  
Alisa put on as convincing of a face that she could muster.   
"No, she's been sick all week."  
"Ah...too bad. I'm really worried."  
Yukiho cast a side glance towards her older sisters room.   
"And I'm scared for my big sis."  
"Oh cmon, what's the worst that could happen to them?"  
"Killed I would assume?"  
The blonde girl giggled at the idea. Sure she had pondered it, but unless Nozomi stepped out of line, they were all safe.   
"I doubt that."  
"Why are you laughing? This is serious."  
"You're worrying too much Yukiho. Im sure they're fine."  
"I...I do hope so."

\---

"Umi chaaaaan. Gimme a rest!"  
Honoka whined, as she failed for the sixth time to solve a math question.   
"No. You need to understand this."  
"But it's haaaaard"  
The ginger glanced over at Kotori, who was silently eating her lunch, barely managing to hide her giggles.   
"Help me Kotori"  
"Umi chan, she's been trying, give her some rest."  
"B-But she needs to learn."  
"She can't learn if you keep explaining it the same way yknow."  
Umi stared at her flabbergasted.   
"Of course! My method teaching is wrong."  
She almost screamed, standing up abruptly.   
"Please excuse me, I need to pay Nozomi a visit."  
Honoka stared after her in confusion.   
"But isn't Nozomis main weapon...yknow"  
Kotori waved the idea away quickly.   
"Nah, now way Umi chan would resort to that."

\---

"Nozomi?"  
Nozomi looked up from her hastily thrown together lunch, startled by the sudden sharp voice.   
"Yes?"  
"I need some help with something."  
Nozomi motioned for Umi to take a seat next to her, her interest aroused.   
"With what?"  
"You taught Nico math once right?"  
Nico snorted behind them.   
"Sexually abused is the right term."  
"Disciplinary action."  
"Yeah right."  
Umi cleared her throat to gain back the attention.   
"Anyway, I need to know how to teach Honoka best. W-Without that shamelessness of course."  
"Ah that's a shame, it's my main move.."  
She grinned mischievously.   
"But sure, I can teach you how to teach her. Want to come to my place this evening? I'll cook supper."  
Umi paused for a moment, taking in the suggestion.   
"How about Honoka comes as well? I can directly apply it to her."  
That threw a problem into her plan, but she would need to roll with it.   
"Alrighty, be at my place at 6pm sharp."

\---

Nozomi took out some meatballs and mashed potatoes, adding some beans to the side.   
She had already prepared her meal, now she needed to look at Honokas and Umis portion.   
"How do I do this.."  
When she had asked Umi over to her place, her plan had been to add some sedative to her food, like Alisa had done with Eli.   
This would have been the easiest way to knock a strong fighter out, but now...she had Honoka to deal with as well.   
Glancing down at her wristwatch she muttered.  
"Damnit"  
Only twenty minutes left and they would arrive.   
And she still didn't have a solution, meaning she had twenty minutes to come up with a solution or she and all of Alisas captives would be dead.   
Fuck.   
For the first time in the entire operation, she didn't feel on the verge of crying over what had to be done.   
She had done that, and it would get her nowhere, plus her mind had acclimated herself to the new, gruesome situation.   
Since her parents always moved a lot, she had a useful habit of quickly accepting any form of change, even if it was as terrible as the one she was experiencing at this very moment.   
Nozomi knew, many would deem her to be a terrible person for it but..how else was she supposed to act?   
Alisa had her under complete control. Well for now that was, she was still constantly hoping that the others would escape.   
But for the time being, she was glad for her talent to be flexible in any given situation, as it allowed her to think clearly, without fear obscure it.   
Five minutes past. She had 15 left and they'd be here.   
Nozomi sighed as she resolved herself to a very risky path.   
She was only allowed to bring one person a day to Alisa but..she had never said that Nozomi can keep one person in stock for the next day.   
Satisfied with her idea, Nozomi quickly measured out the amount of sedative needed, and tipped it into the batch of mashed potatoes intended for her guests. 

\--- 

"Heya Nozomi. Sorry we're late, it took a bit for me to get ready."  
Honoka beamed up at her senior, holding out a box of manju.   
"I brought this to make up for it though."  
Nozomi laughed as she accepted it, urging them to come inside.   
"Oh this makes up for it more than enough, but next time, try to be punctual."  
"That won't happen"  
Umi sighed as she took a seat at the small table.   
"Honoka's had a habit of being late for as long as I've known her."  
"I guess it's just in her nature then, nothin ya can change there."  
Nozomi took a seat as well, after having gotten one more from her room for Honoka to sit on.   
"Now, why don't we eat first and then study? Knowing Honkers here, she'll be complaining non stop otherwise."  
"Hey!"  
Umi hid a snort behind her hand.   
"Probably a good idea, she almost ate the manju for you on the way here."  
The ginger waved her hands in protest.   
"I-I was going to check them for poison!"  
"Honoka you made them."  
Umi retorted.   
"Maybe I was subconsciously planning on kidnaping you?"  
"Now yer just graspin for straws."  
Nozomi giggled, bringing out three prepared plates, carefully placing the right ones in front of her friends.   
"Ah, seems we're going western tonight then?"  
Umi looked at Nozomi puzzled.   
"I felt like it. When ya travel, ya develop tastes from all over. I actually picked this one up from IKEA though, so it's not some big local speciality."  
She smiled, placing forks in front of them.   
"Now Honokachi, you can only have the meat, after you've eaten the beans"  
"Eeehhhhh?! How dare you put such restrictions on me? I'm not a child."  
Honoka looked at her senior incredulously.   
"I'm kiddin I'm kiddin. Eat whichever part ya want."  
Of course, Nozomi desperately hoped that she would eat the mashed potatoes, but that was really up for fate to decide.  
Glancing over at Umi, she smiled in relief, that she had eaten the potatoes first, eating the meatballs individually.   
"Yknow Umi, usually the meatballs are eaten with the potatoes and sauce, not taken out."  
"I can savor it better this way."  
"If you insist"  
Nozomi laughed lightly, digging into her own meal.   
They ate in silence for a few more minutes, which was finally interrupted by a loud burp on Honokas part.   
"Honoka!"  
Umi glared at her.   
"That was way louder than necessary."  
"Heh Necessary. That's a weird word to spell"  
Honoka giggles sheepishly.   
"This is a verbal conversation, what's the difference?"  
Nozomi watched the two amusedly.   
It seemed that the drugs side affect seemed to be a slight high.   
Umi didn't seem to act that way, but her body posture had changed a bit.   
"I'll get these cleaned up for you guys."  
Nozomi smiled as she brought the dishes ti the kitchen, startling slightly as she heard a loud   
THUNK  
Turning around, she saw that Honoka had passed out on the table, Umi only seeming to be barely awake.   
"Honoka?"  
Her juniors voice had become a bit panicky.   
"What happened to her? She said she feels tired and then she just fell down..!"  
She yawned herself, looking bewildered.   
"Nozomi, what did you put in that?"  
Nozomi found the scene oddly familiar to the one she had been in before, but she had to admit, being the one in power was way more exhilarating.   
"Just some sedatives. You should fall asleep soon too."  
"What the heck?!"  
Umi shot her a minor glare, attempting to stand up.   
"What was that for?"  
"Hey Hey don't get up. You'll fall."  
Nozomi pushed her back onto her chair with ease, her voice taking up an eery motherly tone.   
"Give me an explanation!"  
Nozomi sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this longer, she could feel suppressed guilt slowly bubbling up.   
"You'll get it soon. But for now"  
She snacked her hand around Umis head, grasping her the same way as she did Rin.   
Umi barely reacted, her mind seemed to have taken the drug way quicker than the rest of her body had.   
"Just sleep."

\---

"Wow, you're really pulling through with this."  
Alisa greeted Nozomi with a taunting smirk, as she hauled Honoka into the apartment.   
Nozomi had originally planned on bringing Umi, but seeing as the sedatives seemed to have worked less well on her, she could have woken up mid way to Alisas and caused a lot of problems.   
So now, Honoka lay sleeping on Alisas couch, while Umi was bound to a chair at Nozomis place.   
"Give an alternative of what else I could do."  
"Hmm.."  
Alisa acted out as if she was thinking.   
"Can't think of anything you're right. You all belong to me and you can't do anything about it."  
She replied cruelly.   
"Now, help me bring her to my big sisters room, where the others are."  
Nozomi froze at that.   
She would need to face them?   
That had never been in this!  
"Wanna get another cut? Bring her now."  
Alisa sauntered off into the rooms direction, leaving Nozomi to carry her friend over as well.   
Upon entering, she discovered, almost with relief, that her friends all had been gagged.   
As miserable as she felt doing this, it would have been one hundred times worse if she was confronted.   
"Here. Put her down next to Hanayo."  
Nodding slowly, Nozomi placed Honoka down next to Hanayo, noting the rope marks around her neck.   
She didn't want to meet her gaze, she was scared of what she would see.   
Keeping her head down she got up to leave, only to be interrupted by Alisa.   
"Where do you think you're going? Say goodbye first."  
As Nozomi failed to comply, Alisa practically pushed her around, making her stumble and land on the bed, her head smashing into something squishy.   
Gazing up slowly, she was met with soft, pained blue eyes.   
"E-Elichi..."  
Nozomi fought hard not to cry again, not to burst out into a heaping mess and beg for forgiveness.   
To not apologize over and over.   
To not apologize at all.   
Something told her, that portraying weakness in front of Alisa would only make it worse.   
So instead of that, she looked at Alisa, only croaking out a single word.   
"Why?"  
"Hm? Why what?"  
It seemed to be an awaited question.   
After a moment of silence, Alisa seemed to decide to explain herself. If only partially.   
"If you mean, "Why do this if you love us?"  
Then it's simple."  
The young blonde smiled as she toyed with Rins hair, while taking a seat on Hanayos quivering lap.   
"I see you happy all the time. The same faces all the other fans see. But I wanted to see more of you. Something only I would ever get to see. I wanted to see you in utter despair."  
She laughed, caressing Rins cheek softly, who leaned away from her touch, fear visible in her eyes.   
"And look at you all now. Not only do I get despair, I get fear, anguish. I get to see their face as they realize, that they we're kidnapped by a friend. That they are being picked off one by one by someone they trust."  
She smiled sweetly at Hanayo.   
"This is actually the first time these two hear that you're being forced by me. I should have told them sooner, but seeing them wallow in pain was just too exciting!"  
Nozomi raised her gaze, to meet Hanayos, whose expression betrayed surprise and even relief at the news.   
"Then..why me? Why couldn't you have picked someone else? An outsider even?"  
"As said. It causes more pain to think that you're being betrayed than if you're just kidnapped. And you because...you have high emotional stability because of constant changes in your life. You're manipulative or at least posses that quality and could use it if pressed. Plus, they see you as a motherly figure at times that advises them. Who would be better than that?"  
Alisa got up, to pull Nozomi to her feet.   
"Now you better get going, there's more people to catch."  
She pushed her out the door, adding a cute little smile to accompany her last words. 

\---

When she got home, Nozomi felt awful.   
She just wanted to lay down and sleep, which were also the only thoughts in her head as she hung up her jacket and slipped off her shoes, trudging towards her room slowly.   
She was violently ripped out of her half asleep trance however, as a fist collided with her face, sending her staggering backwards to the door.   
Within seconds she felt her throat gripped tightly, and as she managed to make out her attacker, she sickeningly found a very, very pissed looking Umi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part three. One/ two left and we ge have finished this large one shot.


	8. Special Collectors Edition-Part 4

She had messed up.   
She had messed up so bad by underestimating Umi.   
Her underclassman was strong, way stronger than her, due to daily physical training in martial arts, archery and dance.   
And all that strength was now being redirected into clutching Nozomis throat tightly, barely letting her breathe.   
"Umi..!"  
She gasped, scratching on Umis hands, desperately trying to get air into her lungs. They began to burn, ache for air.   
Her entire body was screaming to give up, to fall unconscious, but she couldn't let herself.   
If she lost this, she lost her life.   
And all of her friends lives as well.   
She couldn't even tell Umi that though, because that would mean death for them as well.   
But her mind slowly began to numb as her lunges screamed.   
Slowly, she let her eyes droop and her resisting cease, hoping Umi wouldn't deem it necessary to call the police. 

\---

Eli looked up in fright as she heard a garbled scream.   
Turning her head, she found Alisa holding a small device, giggling to herself.   
"It seems like Nozomis run into a bit of trouble with Umi."  
She smiled as thumps were heard, presumably sounds of Nozomis attempted defense.   
"Too bad I don't see much though. She must have never turned on the lights."  
Alisa happily lay her head across her big sisters lap, smiling up at her innocently.   
"Poor Nozomi. She can't stand a chance against Umi, nor can she tell her anything either."  
She played with a strand of Elis hair a bit, twirling it between her fingertips.   
"Umi no!!"  
Came loudly from the microphone.   
A scream of pain fallowed.   
Moments later, the monitor glowed slightly, indicating light.   
"Heh. Seems like Phone light, Nozomi must have passed out and Umis looking for a light switch."  
After a few moments, a hand came into view slightly, on the edge of the camera, stroking blood across the wood tiles.  
She held up the device for Eli to see.  
"Look, it's a bloody floor, right next to her arm. She's gotta be really hurt."  
Alisa laughed at her sisters perplexed look.   
"Isn't that wonderful? Her beautiful blood is smudging around her. Oh the pain she must feel!"  
Alisa got up, stretching while almost jumping up and down in excitement.   
"It's so exhilarating!"  
The device spoke up again in her hand, the monitor black again.   
"Awww she turned the light off."  
Alisas downcast look was quickly replaced by a smile however, as loud thuds were to be heard, fallowed by groans of pain.   
"Oh my god! Umi's found her sadistic side!"  
Looking at her captives, her smile only widened as she found tears in their eyes, Hanayo and Rin sitting as close together as possible.   
"Well, I can't see her cry, but you guys sure make up for it."

\---

Nozomi breathed a quick blast of fresh air as she hit the ground.   
She had acted as if passed out to be let go, but she didn't expect to be dropped like that.   
Her head hurt like hell and her neck would be terribly bruised, if of course she survived this.   
Opening her eyes, she found Umi looking at her, eyes narrowing as she noticed that her former captor was awake.   
Nozomi scrambled to get up, but was only shoved down again quickly, Umi sitting squarely on her stomach, a kitchen knife in hand.   
"UMI NO!!"  
Nozomi held up her right hand to shield herself, as her friend stabbed down in rage, hitting her left arm.   
It seared as the cold metal pierced her skin, her muscle.   
She could only thank the gods that Umi had missed her bone.   
Umi dropped the weapon after that, a look of terror overcoming her.   
Her mouth formed 'No'  
But it was barely even a whisper.   
Nozomi groaned in pain but finally got her thoughts together to form an idea.   
Umi had taken her phone out, her screen light illuminating her victim.   
Nozomi quickly began to dip her right hand into the blood, turning her arm in the process, making sure the camera on her wrist was covered.   
Next, she scribbled on the ground quickly, Umi fallowing her movement.   
"Dun say anything. Keep hitting me, keep reading. Mak sure te bleding continues or get me a pen."  
Nozomi finally managed to spell out after many spelling mistakes.   
Umi stared at her in utter confusion, reaching out her hand to help Nozomi up.   
She shook her head impatiently, painfully aware that the longer this silence stretched out, the more suspicious Alisa would become.   
Finally, after seeing Umi won't be of much help, she resigned to punching her stomach.   
Hard.   
Groaning she kept going, making sure that the listening device picked it up.   
She then began to underline the pen, looking at Umi urgently.   
The later finally seemed to understand and rushed to Nozomis bag, getting out a thick pen and handing it to her upperclassman, who nodded in thanks.   
Quickly uncapping it with one hand, she began to scribble onto her wall, all while making sure to keep hurting herself in some way, as to keep suspicion off of her. 

\---

Kotori looked around the classroom, worried.   
Afternoon class started soon and neither Honoka nor Umi had shown up yet.   
In fact, what only increased her worries were that she hadn't heard of them since they had left to Nozomis place.   
Who, funnily enough, was also absent that day as she had learned from Nico.   
Never mind that all of Eli, Rin and Hanayo hadn't been heard from for at least two days now.   
Kotori felt uneasy about this and something told her that there was something terribly wrong.   
She just didn't know what. 

\---

Alisa looked up from her homework as the doorbell rang.   
She didn't expect anyone, much less her puppet, as the beating had gone on for another hour before quieting down completely.   
She had waited for hours after that, to see if the cops showed up, but nothing happened.   
Getting up, the young blonde opened the door, surprised at finding the very person she hadn't expected that day.   
Not just that, she was accompanied by a very much so conscious Umi.   
Too add on top of that, Nozomis left arm was in bandages and she had incredible bruises on her neck.   
"What's all this? I could have sworn Umi beat you up yesterday."  
When Nozomi spoke her voice was hoarse.   
"She did, but I managed to overpower her when she became overconfident."  
"I see. And she is here conscious and willingly because?"  
"She's not. Im holding a knife to her back."  
Umi walked in, and Alisa finally saw what Nozomi meant.   
Umis back was bloody in one spot, a knife in Nozomis hand ergo had blood splattered all over it.   
"Nice, I already thought I'd need to kill you all."  
She smiled, noting Umis nonexistent reaction.   
"Nozomi, shouldn't she be surprised?"  
"I told her the situation on the way here as extra measure that she won't escape. Seing as she was already captured, I didn't break any rule."  
Alisa nodded, leading Umi to her room.   
"I guess you didn't. Well done, I knew I could count on you."

\---

Nozomi hugged her pillow tightly as she fell asleep, groaning as her arm acted up.   
She had no idea how to explain the bruises and the injury in school tomorrow, nor was she very keen on going at all.   
But she had to.   
This entire endeavor was terrible, but...well all she could hope for was Umi, with the knowledge that she had given her, would be able to escape.   
It was a feeble hope, to say the least.   
The only other refuge she had was that only Kotori, Maki and Nico remained.   
That's until Sunday.   
After that...she had no idea what.   
What exactly did Alisa plan after this?   
Surely she couldn't keep them forever right?  
With those thoughts clouding her mind, she fell into an uncomfortable sleep, which at this point, was rather common. 

\---

"Nozomi! What the fuck happened to you?!"  
Nico rushed at her as Nozomi entered the classroom, attracting a lot of unwanted attention.   
"I-I got into a fight. Nothing bad."  
She tried to wave it off, even if her arm still hurt like hell.   
"A fight?! With whom?"  
"Some person on the street. They were shouting homophobic shit and I hit him. It escalated a bit."  
Nico stared at her incredulously, unsure on wether to believe that.   
The wounds were very real, so maybe it was true. Nozomi had always been very open and protective of her sexuality after all.   
"Have you seen a doctor?"  
"Yep. No need to worry."  
That of course, was yet another lie, but Nico didn't need to know that.   
"But-"  
"No more questions Nicochi, I need to get to my desk, schools about to start."  
She waved dismissively, sitting down quickly.   
Nico took her own seat as well, incredibly uneasy about the situation. 

\---

After class ended for lunch, Nozomi quickly got up and sprinted out of the classroom, before she could continuously be questioned.   
Once she was sure she was alone, she took out her phone, looking at a recent text from Alisa, making sure she did have permission to do this.   
She really didn't want to but..she couldn't take on Maki on her own and Nico was always with Maki.   
So now it was Kotoris turn.   
Well, sort of anyway.   
Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head into Kotoris classroom, motioning for her to come with her.   
The ash haired girl looked surprised, but fallowed, stepping out into the hallway.   
"Yes Nozomi chan?"  
"Can you come with me? I need to show you something."  
"Eh? Can't it be done here?"  
Kotori tilted her head slightly in confusion.   
All Nozomi could do at this point was shake her head, leading Kotori up to the rooftop.   
She didn't want to do this. She knew how it was and yet..  
taking a deep breath, she took all her acting skills onto herself, hoping that all the years of putting on a calm persona as not to ever show emotion would finally come in handy to make other masks.   
Reaching the rooftop, she opened the door then in a flurry of movement, grabbed a hold of her friend, pushing her onto the roof and causing her to bang against the railing.   
She had made sure to lock all the other doors that morning before entering her class, with the help of a stolen key.   
Turning around, she quickly locked the door behind her before Kotori regained her senses and turned around, a cruel smirk spreading across her face.   
Alisa had been very clear that Nozomi was to play the antagonist and Alisas name was never dropped or the next thing that dropped was going to be her friends heads.   
This better work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only one part left. I hope you've enjoyed this so far


	9. Special Collectors Edition- Part 5

Kotori rubbed her head as she got up from being pushed against a railing, fuming in rage.  
"What the fuck was that for?!"  
She screamed, while making sure her head wasn't bleeding.  
Looking at Nozomi, she faltered as she was faced with a weird, almost bloodthirsty smirk.  
"Sorry, I needed some time to lock the door."  
"Why the shit would you need to do that?"  
Kotori was mostly bewildered at this point, but unnerved nevertheless.  
Nozomi didn't answer for a moment, taken aback by the language her friend was suddenly spouting.  
Fishing for her phone in her pocket, she quickly brought up a picture, making sure to have it ready.  
"Kotori, I need you to help me with something."  
"That is?"  
"Help me to subdue Maki while I kidnap Nico."  
A moment of silence hung in the air before the ash haired girl led out a small scream.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Was I unclear?"  
"Are you serious here?"  
Nozomi nodded, pulling out her phone.  
"Quite serious actually. Here, take a look at Umi."  
She handed the phone to Kotori, who tensed up instantly at the sight of the picture.  
Nozomi thanked the gods that she had remembered to take a picture of tied up Umi before bringing Honoka to Alisas house. Otherwise, this would have gotten incredibly problematic.  
"What the hell did you do to her?!"  
Kotori stared at Nozomi, handing the phone back, her hands visibly trembling.  
"Kidnapped her. Like I would like to do with you remaining three, starting with Nico."  
"Remaining three?"  
"I have everyone else already, starting with Eli."  
She smiled wickedly, doing her best not to slip out of character.  
"And now, you want me to help."  
Kotoris voice grew cold, as she fumbled in her blazers pocket.  
"Yes. Fail to comply and Umi dies. You care about her a lot don't you?"  
The puprle haired woman cooed softly.  
"It won't be much, you'll soon be united with her anyway."  
Kotori stayed silent, looking at the ground.  
"I'm afraid I'll need an answer now, I need Nico by this evening. I've already dismissed us from afternoon class."  
She continued in a nonchalant tone.  
Looking back at Kotori, she had just enough time to notice a fist flying towards her.  
Stepping aside in last second, Nozomi horrifyingly realized, that a pair of scissors were in Kotoris hand.  
That hadn't been a punch.  
It had been an attempted stab.  
"What are you doing?!"  
She backed up, fumbling for a knife in her schoolbag.  
As she hit brick, she realized that this was a dead end.  
A small giggle escaped Kotoris lips as she slowly walked closer, twiddling with the scissors.  
Nozomi had expected a lot of reactions.  
Tears, sadness, determination even but...  
But not a fucking psychopath!  
Although come to think of it, this should have been expected.  
Kotoris entire character was just screaming potential killer.  
"I'm just thinking..I don't need to kidnap Nico.."  
Her grip tightened on her knife as Kotori moved closer.  
"I just need to get rid of you!"  
She snapped, hurling the scissors through the air, aiming with scaring accuracy as it flew straight at Nozomis eye.  
In a flurry of motion, Nozomi held her hand up to protect herself, causing the scissors to ebb themselves deeply inside the palm of her hand.  
Howling in pain, she clutched her hand, feeling a familiar pain as her arm had felt.  
"Damnit"  
She couldn't lose now.  
She had come so far, they were almost all collected, they could all live!  
Biting through the pain, she pulled the weapon out of her hand, only causing it to burn more.  
"My, I thought that would send you to the ground, unconscious from the pain."  
Kotoris voice was nothing like usual.  
While it retained its high pitch, it was smug, almost condescending.  
A swift kick sent Nozomi flying over the roof, though she quickly got up, clutching her stomach.  
"Kotori. Please, please just help me."  
A small laugh escaped Kotoris lips as she lunged at her senior, grabbing her throat.  
"Help you? You hurt Umi Chan!"  
Her face was only inches away from Nozomis, and she could now clearly see the bloodlust in Kotoris eyes.  
"Nobody hurts her and lives."  
In a last attempt, Nozomi brought the scissors up and pressed them into Kotoris back, not to hurt but to warn.  
"I'd like to disagree."

\---

"Hey Maki?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is it just me or..is like all of Muse not to be found today."  
Nico looked around the roof, her and Maki being the only ones there.  
"We haven't been complete since monday. And Honokas, Hanayos, Rins and Umis parents have all reported them as missing."  
She sighed, looking down.  
"Honestly..I'm worried."  
Nico nodded, sitting down onto the floor.  
"Me too. It makes no sense. And then today, Nozomi shows up with a fucking stab wound and only stays for morning class."  
Maki set herself down beside Nico, taking out a small notebook.  
"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about this. In particular about Nozomi."  
Nico looked up, to find various notes written down.  
"You aren't actually trying to imply with these that Nozomi is kidnaping them here right?"  
"I don't want to but..she's in every single case here. She was seen last with Rin, according to Hanayo, Hanayo accompanied her on the way home, at least I saw them walking together, Rin and Umi both were invited to her house and then disappeared and just after that she shows up with injuries, like someone tried to escape from her or something."  
Maki circled the information in red.  
The raven haired sighed, laying down onto the ground.  
"Say this is true. What do we get from that?"  
"She's taking us. One by one. Where and why, who knows."  
Nico shook her head, refusing to even think of the option.  
"Nico see reason. This is the firmest lead that exists. I will bet you that tomorrow, Kotori will be missing. In fact, she hasn't been around since lunch either, I overheard her classmates talking about her."  
Nico trailed the top of her hair, stretching it along the ground.  
"What if it's all coincidence?"  
Maki shook her head.  
"No way. Not all of them."  
She stopped for a moment, looking at Nicos shirt.  
"Nico, you have sauce on the hem of your shirt."  
Her friend sat up quickly, inspecting red flecks on her shirt.  
"No way, I didn't eat anything with sauce."  
After a moment of no reply, she gazed at Maki, who looked like she'd seen a ghost.  
"Maki?"  
"Nico..that's not sauce. That's blood.."  
She whispered hoarsely, pointing at a small pool where Nicos shirt hem had been.  
"Blood?!"  
"Nico. We need to get out of here, this is getting out of our range. If this is all connected, then that is almost certainly Kotoris blood."  
The two turned to leave, but found the door locked.  
A cold sweat broke out on Makis neck as she slowly turned around to an almost sickeningly sweet voice.  
"Actually, that's Nozomis blood. I stuck a pair of scissors right through her hand. It was wonderful."  
Kotori stood behind them, blood staining the side of her body and so also her shirt, as she clutched that side with one hand.  
"I may have gotten stabbed as well when I didn't cooperate at first. But oh well."  
She slowly pulled out a pair of blood soaked scissors, letting them flash in the evening light.  
"Now, I'm supposed to only subdue Maki, so Nico, would you mind stepping aside?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody guessing Yandere birb was spot on. And geez this is getting long


	10. Special Collectors Edition-Part 6

Nico tensed up at that, quickly placing herself in front of Maki protectively.  
"What the hell Kotori?"  
The ash haired giggled as she moved dangerously close.  
"I guess Nozomi won't fault me if I subdue you first right?"  
She twiddled with the scissors, making blood splatter across her face.  
Nicos brain was whirring with ways this made sense.  
How did Nozomi fit into this, why was Kotori like this and where the fuck were the others?!  
"N-Nozomi? What do you mean?"  
Maki spoke up behind her, voicing her thoughts.  
"Ah, I shouldn't have let that slip. I do hope she forgives me for that."  
Her smile shifted from taunting to ever so slightly sad, quickly being covered up.  
"What's going on? Kotori what are you talking about?!"  
Maki persisted, strain clearly to be heard in her voice.  
Her answer was given from behind them, as a high, accented voice sounded from right behind Maki, the owner grabbing her arms.  
"I need Nicochi for now, why are you so persistent Maki? You could just walk away."  
The redhead realized with horror, that one of Nozomis hands was blood drenched, only barely wrapped in a sock.  
"G-Get your hands off!"  
She ripped herself free, stumbling into Nico, knocking both of them over.  
She could have sworn however, that she had heard a groan of intense pain as she ripped her arm away.  
Looking up, she found Kotori looming over her, complacent smile wavering into a new, more insane look.  
"Well this is an old cliché. Protagonist falls while running away."  
The redhead quickly found herself pinned to the ground, Kotoris knees digging into her upper arms.  
"Not that I'm complaining of course."  
Grunting, Maki began to flail with her legs, attempting to swing her body up into an upright position.  
"Will you stop that?"  
She suddenly felt cold metal against her skin, causing her struggles to cease instantly.  
"Kotori is gonna send you unconscious now alright?"  
The ash haired giggled as she used her usual innocent tone, while clamping off Makis throat, squeezing hardly.  
"Just relax into it, that'll make it easier."  
After just a minute of the pressure, Maki already felt her entire body longing for air.  
Out of pure instinct, she began struggling again, which she quickly found out, had been a terrible idea as her left forearm began to bleed heavily, a sharp searing pain spreading across it.  
"Hey Hey, I said no struggling."  
Kotoris grip tightened as she pocketed her weapon, using both her hands to cut of Makis oxygen.  
After only seconds, the redhead finally slackened, passing out in a small pool of her own blood.  
"Maki!"  
Standing up, the second year turned around, to find Nico in a headlock grip, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Nicochi relax, she's not dead."  
Nozomis voice was strained as she wrestled with the scared girl, pain digging farther into her heart every time Nico cried, every time she let out a pained sound.  
"Kotori, restrict the bleeding with something."  
Nodding, Kotori ripped off a piece of her shirt, wrapping it around Makis wrist and fastening it in place.  
"There we go. Have I done my job now, Nozomi chan? Can I have Umi chan back?"  
Nico ceased her useless struggling for a moment, gaping up and her junior.  
"Umi? What-"  
She caught herself as she was suddenly let go, thudding onto the floor.  
Quickly picking herself up, she walked a few safe steps away from them.  
"Well?"  
Kotoris voice seemed impatient.  
"Yes. But you'll need to come home to my place, I have her there."  
The ash haired girl seemed satisfied, as she turned to Nico.  
"You said you wanted to kidnap her. You're doing a real crappy job at that."  
"K-Kidnap?! What the hell?!"  
Nico finally managed to spit out, legs still shaking from nearly being chocked to death.  
"I will...just give me a moment to rest first. I've lost way to much blood in a week than you should."  
Kotori gazed at her senior curiously, noting the new, fatigued tone of voice.  
As her initial rage at Umis kidnaping slowly subsided, Kotori for the first time took in the girl in front of her completely.  
Her eyes and large bags beneath them, as if she hadn't slept enough at all, her hand was bleeding, her arm also had a stab wound and there were large bruises to be seen on her neck, no matter how much she tried to cover them up with make up.  
Her entire demeanor didn't seem at all like the psycho that Kotori had witnessed when entering the roof.  
She just seemed tired.  
It hit her that she didn't look like a person who was fighting for a selfish goal at all, more like a person who was fighting her damn best for others.  
What was going on here?  
Nico seemed to have picked up on this as well, as she slowly walked towards the two, still wary.  
"Nozomi.."  
Nozomi made a weird motion with her arm suddenly, covering her new bracelet with two fingers in two places, after sliding her arm up her shirt first before pulling it bCk out again.  
What that had been for, Nico could only dream of.  
"Nicochi wait-"  
She was cut off as Nico kept speaking.  
"I'll come with you."  
"Ah?"  
Nozomi blinked in confusion.  
"i don't know what's going on but...I know you aren't fighting this for selfish gain. I think Kotori noticed as well."  
Nico held up her arms, as if defeated.  
"Bring me wherever you need me to be. And bring Maki to your place with Kotori."  
Nico had been staring at the ground, unable to meet her friends gaze.  
She lifted her head however as she heard sniffles, as if someone was crying.  
With a shock she realized, that said person was Nozomi, who stood there trembling, a grateful smile plastered on her face.  
"Thank you Nicochi. I promise you wont regret this, at least not long term. I can't explain everything now, she's going to get suspicious about the silence. The moment I take my fingers away, act like this didn't happen, act scared, but do what I tell you. There are many lives at stake here, so please be as good as you say you are at acting. And stand over there please, make sure Maki isn't behind you."  
Nico nodded numbly, standing in position. She was sure that she wouldn't need her acting skills here.  
She already was scared shitless.  
Kotori watched in a curious daze from behind her senior, as Nozomi lifter her fingers away from the bracelet, and motioned to Kotori to stay quiet.  
"Now Nicochi."  
Her voice had taken on a weird pitch, quite similar to the one she had used with Kotori just that afternoon.  
"Go to Elis house and ring the bell. Once you're inside, don't resist to anything that happens."  
Nozomi suddenly took out her knife, giving herself a slash across her upper arm, making sure it seemed, that the bracelet wasn't in on any of that action.  
The result was of course, a small groan of pain.  
Before Nico could question however, Nozomi continued.  
"If you do anything else, Maki won't just receive a cut on her arm. It'll be her neck."  
Nico nodded again, picking up on what Nozomi was trying to do, although she wasn't quite sure why, as there weren't any cameras or anything here.  
Catching a pair of keys, she looked over to the door.  
"I-I'll do that then."  
Half sprinting, the raven haired sped off, leaving Kotori and Nozomi alone.  
With the same weird ass tone, she turned her attention to Kotori.  
"Forget what I told her alright? Let's go get Umi. Oh and, bring Maki with us."

\---

Nozomi shuffled into her apparent, letting Kotori in first, who placed a still unconscious Maki onto the sofa.  
"So, where is Umi chan?"  
Kotori asked softly, letting her gaze wander around the room.  
"A-Ah..about that.."  
Kotori inhaled sharply at that turning around to face her senior, rage beginning to bubble up again.  
Until her eyes fell onto Nozomis hand, scrawling something onto the wall, keeping the bracelet arm behind her back.  
'The hell is it with that?'  
The ash haired wondered, as she stared at what Nozomi had written.  
Her smile mask fell as she realized, that Nozomi had used her own blood.  
"Grab my other arm, around the bracelet. I can explain it all then. Now act mad"  
She read, muttering it slowly under her breath.  
Nodding, she slowly calmed her anger, preparing for what Nozomi had said to do.  
She didn't understand anything what was going on, and she dearly wanted Umi back.  
But it seemed like all that was not solely connected to Nozomi.  
And so for now, and depending on the explanation she would receive, permanently, she decided to trust Nozomi on this.  
"Where is Umi Chan?!"  
She screeched, putting on the best damn impression she had ever done of her being actually furious.  
"K-Kotori I can explain just wait till tomorrow."  
Nozomis voice shook, her arms now both waving slightly as if to defend herself from any new scissors to be thrown.  
"No!"  
Kotori slowly walked towards her, raising her hands.  
"I want her. Now!"  
And with that sentence she jumped forward, wrapping one hand around the bracelet, feeling two small openings, which she quickly covered out of intuition.  
"Like that?"  
Kotori whispered briskly, stepping away from what would have been a chokehold, but keeping the bracelet covered.  
"Yes. If you keep your voice down, I'll explain the situation."  
Kotori watched as Nozomi took a deep breath, as if preparing for pain, staring at her wrist.  
"To put it simply, Alisa is behind this and I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, almost done. Question is only how y'all want this to end.  
> There's  
> a) Alisa wins, they all survive  
> b) Alisa wins, they all die/all but one or two  
> c)Muse wins, Alisa lives  
> d)Muse wins, Alisa dies  
> e) Muse wins, Alisa is sent to jail
> 
> Please do tell me what you want here, I'm up for writing all.  
> and as always, don't feel shy to tell me whatcha think of the story itself.  
> Toodles


	11. Special Collectors Edition FINALLE

Maki yawned, stretching slowly.   
Her muscles felt sore and she was generally quite drowsy. For some reason, her brain felt fuzzy too and it was annoying.   
"Maki chan"  
Maki grunted in response, trying to get her mother to leave her alone. It was saturday, she could sleep in.   
"Maki chan?"  
She felt a small jab to her stomach, sitting up in agitation, ready to tell her mom off.   
But it wasn't her mom rousing her, in fact, this wasn't even her room...not even her house!  
Memories of last nights events flooded back suddenly, fear gripping her again, as she struggled to speak or move.   
To no avail however, as her hands were bound by some string and her mouth seemed to be gagged by a towel.   
Muffled screaming was all she could manage at this point.   
"Ah Maki chan, try to stay quiet will you? We don't want to wake Nozomi chan up."  
Kotori whispered softly, gazing at her friend with kind eyes.   
The contrast to earlier was stunning, and only managed to make Makis screaming attempts louder.   
"Maki chan please"  
Kotori whined, putting her hand over Makis mouth, which obviously did nothing but creep the redhead out.   
"I know you're freaked and I know this is confusing and I also know I really really scared you yesterday, but I also like really need calm Maki now."  
Makis squirming slowly came to a halt, as the logical side of her finally got the best of her.   
"There. Now, I'll ungag you but you need to stay quiet. Promise me that?"  
Maki only nodded, mostly just because she was scared of what would happen if she shook her head no.   
With relief, she found the towel removed from her mouth, as she swallowed dry, trying to get the taste away.   
"Kotori"  
"Shh"  
"Kotori"  
Maki continued in a whisper, after accidentally starting out at what Kotori deemed too loud.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Well first, apologizing for yesterday i guess...I really didn't want to be so terrible to you, but anger just overtook me yknow?"  
The ash haired gazed at the ground sadly.   
"It's fine..I mean not really but yknow...just give me an explanation."  
Maki urged, ignoring the still constant pain in her arm, where her friend had slashed it open   
"Well...here. I wrote it down, you'll get why the moment you read it."  
She held up a piece of graph paper, illuminating it with her phone light.   
As her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, Maki began to read, her mind getting almost more confused the more information she seemed to receive. 

\---

"Alisa?"  
Nozomi pocked her head around the apartment.   
She had awoken at 8am, to find Maki awake and struggling, hopefully because of her instructions.   
Kotoru had been seated next to her, feeding her some breakfast of bacon and eggs.   
Basically, the only thing that Nozomi currently had in her fridge.   
Well that and cup noodles but, that wasn't exactly a breakfast food.   
"You here?"  
She let her gaze drift through the rooms, consequently avoiding Elis room.   
"It's 10am, she should be up..."  
Nozomi wondered, wandering back to Kotori, who stood in the entryway, unbound and free, seeing as she was, for all that she was supposed to know that is, be picking Umi up.   
In reality she was quite aware of the current situation.   
"Maybe she's asleep?"  
"I guess.."  
The entire silent place however gave her the creeps.   
She hoped desperately that everyone was alright.   
Nozomi slowly tiptoed towards Alisas bedroom, pushing the door open silently.   
She didn't know what she had expected but..this sight wasn't it.   
At all.   
Breathing slowly as not to make any sound, she shut the door with as little noise as possible.   
"Is she in there?"  
"Y-yeah"  
Nozomi swallowed empty as she tried to comprehend what she saw.   
"She's..she's awake...a-and she's dancing to Start Dash..It's unnerving.."  
She let out a shiver, trying to process it.   
Sure, she had seen Alisa be all cute and smiley a lot before, even dancing but...in contrast to now, it seemed just unnatural.   
She had been twirling around, wireless headphones in and gazing at her laptop screen, while trying to mimic the dance.   
"I can imagine.."  
Kotori muttered.   
"It was just...I saw her again. Not this weird, bloodthirsty Alisa, but her. How she was before.."  
Nozomi didn't know how to express herself in this situation.   
Since this started, her perception of Alisa had obviously become warped, away from the sweet fan she had known before, away from the small innocent 14 year old.   
And now to think that girl still existed within her...unnerved her but it gave her hope as well.   
Hope they could achieve a happy ending with her.   
To bring her back to herself.   
"Nozomi? Since when have you been here?"  
Alisas sharp tone cut through her thoughts, startling her.   
"A-Ah, just a few minutes. I brought Kotori with me."  
Nozomi stepped out into the living room, hoping Kotori would remember her part.   
"Alisa? I'm confused Nozomi chan, didn't you say that Umi chan would be here?"  
She gazed at them, portraying utter innocence.   
Alisa hated to admit it, but even she was slightly uncomfortable with that girls constant shift of character.   
"Well yes. But you aren't getting her per say..."  
Her senior drawled out, placing herself behind Kotori, slowly pushing her in Alisa direction.   
She let her hand wander to the middle of her back.   
"You're more here to join her."  
She pushed hard, causing Kotori to fall face down onto the ground.  
Nozomi cringed slightly at the thump, hoping she hadn't hurt herself.   
In a flash, Alisa had jumped on top of her, restraining her hands.   
"My, You really seem to have started enjoying this Nozomi."  
The young blonde sent a condescending smirk in Nozomis direction, beginning to restrict Kotoris air, as she had done with Hanayo.   
"What are you doing that for?!"  
Nozomi let out, taking a step towards them, before stopping as she caught a slight shake of Kotoris head and remembered her bracelet.   
"I like the shocked faces of Muse whenever I bring in someone unconscious."  
She cackled as Kotoris struggling ceased, and she lay limp on the floor.   
"Now, I'll bring her in on my own. Since you already have Maki, I'm sure it'll be a breeze to bring her in tomorrow."  
Nozomi nodded, seeing herself out as she desperately clutched to her last hope, that everything would work out.   
As the door clicked shut behind her senior, Alisa sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.   
For some reason she had been having incredible nightmares lately, which was weird since she was getting what she wanted right?  
Getting off of Kotori, she turned her around as to get a better grip on her to carry her.   
"I still wonder though...how did Nozomi beat you yesterday? You were so filled with rage."  
Alisa spoke more to herself than anyone else.   
"Maybe she convinced you with that picture? Well I can't really complain now can I, I still got you all. Only Maki left."  
She stroked Kotoris cheek softly, feeling her twitch under her.   
"Ah? Did someone pretend to faint before?"  
She grinned gleefully as caramel eyes slowly opened, meeting her own.   
"I guess there is a lot I underestimated about you."  
"Most people do. I like to keep things secret."  
Kotori sneered at her, hate lacing her voice.   
"Me too as you can see. Too bad you're my prey, we could have gotten along so well."  
"Like hell."  
Alisa looked at her, not surprised by the answer.   
"No, I mean it. We really cou-"  
"Like hell you like to keep things a secret. Unless you include yourself in that, that is bullshit."  
"Ah?"  
Alisa looked at her captive skeptically.   
"You're lying to yourself about wanting this. You're true feelings aren't sadistic or possessive. You're just a small kid who has been overtaken by envy."  
Alisa felt a pang in her heart, not knowing what to say to that.   
"These feelings of wanting will die down soon. Maybe not in a week, or even a month. But they will. And guess what?"  
Alisa began to feel rage build up inside her, as Kotori, someone tied up and at her mercy, began to laugh.   
"You'll not just regret all this. You'll lose your beloved idol group!"  
"Shut up.."  
Alisa slowly muttered, clenching her fists in anger.   
"You can see I already hate you for what you did. Over time, they all will. Hanayo, Rin, Nico..Even you're beloved big sister Eli!"  
She spat, relishing how she could visibly Alisas inner turmoil.   
"I'll keep them locked forever! They'll have no choice but to love me!"  
The younger one screamed, sending a punch at the ground, only barely missing Kotori, who moved out of the way.   
"They'll want to die first! And you'll just wallow in regret. You're feelings will wain, guilt will take over. Guilt only for feeling those feelings already is crushing, now imagine what it would feel like to act on those feelings, then have done something you can never take back?!"  
Kotori pressed on, letting all her feelings spill. None of this had been in their original plan, but not only did it seem to slowly break Alisa..in some weird way, Kotori wanted to warn her. To protect her even through the hate.   
"Shut up!"  
Kotori felt a foot collide with her stomach, making her groan in pain.   
"How the hell would you know how I feel?!"  
She received kick after kick, some landing on her stab wound.   
It hurt terribly, but just knowing that she had hit Alisas insecurities, her unconscious feelings, gave her enough courage to smile through the pain.   
"You don't think I really feel like this?"  
Kotori felt herself be grabbed by the neck, small fingers squeezing hardly.   
"I'll show you I do!"  
Kotori gasped for air, to let out one last remark.   
"You can lie to me Alisa."  
She struggled harder, seeing her vision go black.   
"But you can't lie to yourself indefinitely."  
She let herself go at that, knowing, she had accomplished half of her mission already.   
Alisa had been weakened mentally, more than she ever could have been physically. 

\---

Umis eyes shot up as the door to their room unlocked.   
The group had been worried as they heard kicking and signs of struggles, with Alisa screaming at someone.   
As the door opened, Umis stomach sank.   
Kotoris limp and unconscious body was being held up by the hem of her shirt, the front of which, by her stomach, was now drenched in what seemed to be new blood.   
Struggling against her bindings for what seemed to be the one hundredth time, she let out a muffled scream.   
Alisa sneered at her, throwing her unconscious captive into the blue haired womans lap.   
"Here you go, have her and stop squealing."  
The blonde turned to the rest of the group, eyes ablaze with hate, which in it alone sent chills down Elis spine.   
But they were also streaming with tears, which Alisa clearly was desperately trying to wipe away.   
Eli, through all of this, still couldn't bear to see her sister like that as she turned away, unable to keep watching.   
"Now, thanks to your friend I have gotten into a sour mood. So, you'll be locked in here for tonight. I'm not up to feeding you."  
With the last words barely a whisper, Alisa slammed the door shut and locked it.   
Only seconds later, a muffled, anguished cry was to be heard from the other room, fallowed by heavy sobbing and sounds of obstacles of Alisas rage and confusion breaking. 

\---

"I'm back."  
Nozomi muttered, spotting Maki on the couch.   
"Had fun while I was gone?"  
She quickly motioned to the bracelet before letting Maki answer, who looked at her in disgust.   
"I've been tied up. What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Nozomi nodded contently and quickly retorted, making sure to add a taunting tone to her voice.   
"Having some fun with all of you. Now, I'm gonna do some school work, stay put alright?"  
She walked off to her bedroom, throwing Maki the TV remote quickly before closing the door.   
In reality, she wanted to sleep.   
Now, with everything having calmed down more or less, she just wanted to sleep.   
Who knows, maybe she may even get a few hours out of this. 

\---

Kotori stirred as she found a pounding pain by her stomach.   
The room was dark at this point, so judging by the darkness that was to be seen in the window, which was conveniently one way, it was night.   
"Perfect"  
She muttered, patting down her stomach to survey the damage.   
As she only slightly winced on contact, it couldn't be that bad.   
That meant she was clear to start executing the second part of her plan. 

\---

Soft blue eyes opened to light shining into her room.   
It was Sunday, so she could sleep in, and seeing as the monitor was still dark and soft snores were to be heard, Nozomi wouldn't be arriving for a few more hours.   
Alisas eyes were puffy and red as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.   
She didn't know why, but Kotori had gotten to her somehow.   
She hadn't seemed like she was bluffing at all, more like she actually meant it, and that had thrown Alisa off.   
So much so, that she had hurt her badly.   
"I didn't even feed them..I need to apologize to them..."  
She muttered sleepily as she trudged into the kitchen.   
She did need to get ready for the day, but first she had to eat.   
Well so did her captives but they could wait another hour, most probably were still asleep anyway.   
Alisa put her bowl away after a quick cereal and headed towards her room, taking out a simple skirt and shirt.   
She also tied her hair into a ponytail for once, and marveled at how similar she now seemed to her big sister.   
"I kinda look fiercer.."  
She remarked as she finished for the day, quickly brushing her teeth.   
The young blonde was glad she did, yesterday Nozomi had seen her while dancing and frankly, that really didn't fit the image she needed to keep up if Nozomi was going to believe that she could kill her.   
Which to be honest, no. No she couldn't.   
As much as she had tormented and hurt them, she couldn't kill any of her beloved idols. Nozomis bracelet didn't have poison in it, only a sedative.   
Not that she needed to know that of course.   
Ready for the day and having pushed her hateful thoughts aside for the moment, Alisa was about to bring some drinks and food towards her sisters room as the doorbell rang. 

\---

Maki squirmed around nervously, her arms feeling uncomfortable after being bound for so long.   
"Now remember, only undo the bow once we know that that remote is out of her hands."  
Nozomi whispered from behind her.   
As the door opened before them, the redhead could feel Nozomi tense up behind her, no doubt first mistaking her for a smaller version of Eli.   
"A-Alisa, what's with the new look?"  
"I wanted to be like my big sis. Don't I look great?"  
She smiled at them, innocence plastered all over her face.   
How deceiving things can be.   
"Here's Maki..That makes them all."  
Nozomi muttered, pushing Maki through the door gently and closing the door behind her, forgetting to lock it in her haste.   
"Ah thanks. Sit down over there Maki, I wanna talk to Nozomi here for a few moments."  
The first year nodded begrudgingly and sat down on the sofa, a bit away from the two.   
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to congratulate you. You've exceeded all of my expectations and made this really fun."  
Nozomi sneered.   
"Oh spare me that. Just tell me what you plan on now."  
"Keeping you. All of yo-"  
Alisa cut off abruptly, as if remembering something, fear flashing through her face, quickly to be covered up again by a smile.   
"Yeah. All of you, until you love me."  
"You realize you'll have the police on this case soon right?"  
"I do, but there's no leads to me. They all lead to you and what are they gonna do when you disappear as well?"  
"So I'm gonna get locked in there too? Seems a bit cramped.."  
Alisa laughed and held up her small remote.   
"Nah, you can walk around freely. It's really a shame I only was able to build one of these."  
Nozomi tensed up at the sight of the remote.   
If only they could get it out of her hands..!  
It was so tantalizingly close.   
"Gotcha...You realize you can't keep us all indefinitely right? Especially not till we love you."  
"You'll learn to."  
"At which point you'll have realized the mistake you made by breaking us maybe."  
That remark only ended up with searing pain in Nozomis hand, as Alisa had jabbed the stab wound Kotori had caused.   
"I will make you love me! No. matter. what!"  
Alisa spat each word, seeming to grow more unsteady by the minute.   
"If you say so. Open up the room and shove us in then."  
Alisa sighed at her seniors nonchalant tone, taking out the keys to the room and pocketing the remote.   
"Come here Maki, you can see Nico again."  
This seemed to perk Maki up, despite the situation.   
As the door clicked open however, Alisa found herself toppled quickly by a very angry looking blue haired woman.   
"Umi, What-"  
Alisa let out a surprised shriek as Kotori appeared behind her, fallowed by the other, very distinctly unbound members.   
Even Maki was free now.   
The young blonde gazed in distress at the group, who towered over her, various expressions adorning their faces, ranging from scared to sorrowful. She didn't dare look at her sister.   
"No! How did you-?"  
Before she could finish, she was met to a blow to the stomach, swiftly delivered by the ash haired girl.   
Umis grip slipped under the young girls squirming, as Alisa wriggled free, running towards the end of the hallway, pressing herself against the wall and holding up the remote.   
"Stop!"  
Umi stopped dead in her tracks as Alisa held it out in front of her protectively.   
"All back..! Or I kill...!"  
She swallowed empty.   
"Or I kill Nozomi."  
"A-Alisa please.."  
Nozomi inched forwards cautiously, reaching for the remote.   
"Please stop this."  
"Stay Back!"  
She exclaimed in panic, Nozomi slowly taking steps backwards again.   
"We can make this right Alisa, we can talk this out now that everyone is free."  
Tears began forming in the desperate girls eyes as she gripped the remote tightly.   
She didn't want ti lose them.   
At any cost.  
They were hers, she had almost had them, almost been happy.   
She couldn't let them go!  
"I can't let you escape! You'll call the police..you'll be taken from me!"  
She screamed, surveying all of them, looking for an opening to run through.   
"We can work it out differently! We can help you back to normal!"  
Umi urged, sweat dripping down her forehead in tension.   
"Kotori hates me. Nozomi hates me! My sister hates me now!"  
She screamed, hands getting shaky.   
"Things will never be the same!"  
"Alisa.."  
Alisas entire demeanor slipped as a new voice spoke up, a voice that had been quiet before.   
"It won't be the same...but we can fix this."  
Eli pushed herself to the front, kneeling down as to be under her sister, a sign of subtle submission.   
"Alisa...I still love you. Despite all this, I still love you. You are my sister, I can't ever stop!"  
She opened her arms, motioning Alisa to embrace her.   
Slowly, the remote fell to the ground with a thud, laying on the ground, unused.   
Tears streamed from the siblings eyes as Alisa took hesitant steps forward, towards her sister.   
But as their fingers were about to touch, she met the gaze of other muse members.   
Hanayos were kind but scared, as were Rins and Honokas.   
Umis were worried and determined, Nozomis...they were hard to read for her, always had been. Then her eyes fell on Maki, Nico and Kotori.   
And she saw hate.   
Kotoris eyes glowed with it, bearing down into her.   
And in the very depths, she saw pity.   
Pity for what had become of her.   
"I understand now.."  
She muttered, forcing a smile to her face as she lunged past them, picking up a knife on the way and stopping in the living room.   
"I'm sorry sis...i can't go back to all you after doing this. You'd never forgive me."  
She raised the knife slowly, holding it to her neck.  
"But I understand my nightmares now, and while I feel happy in this weird moment.   
I don't love you, not individually. I love when all of you move forward hand in hand, one step at a time. Like you are now, fighting me.   
That's what I love about Muse. And I realize now, after I did all this, the school idol group that I love so much, Muse...it doesn't include me."  
With that, she plunged the knife down.   
But it never met it's mark.   
A sharp cry was heard as the knife sliced through her, brown hair now being flecked with blood.   
Behind her, and holding onto the knife as if her life depended on it, was Yukiho.   
"Alisa...you idiot.."  
She breathed, wrenching the knife backwards and throwing it to the ground.   
"You goddamned idiot!"  
A slap rang through the room as Yukihos hand collided with her friends cheek, tears streaming out of her eyes.   
"Yukiho.."  
Honoka muttered aghast.   
"I've been standing here for half an hour and have heard everything. I know what you did and how you acted. Yet I still stopped you!"  
Yukiho screamed, gripping onto Alisas wrists tightly.   
"We can work this out. We love you Alisa! All of us, even Eli does. I still do."  
Yukihos banter began to subside as she pulled Alisa into a close hug, dissolving into tears.   
"Things may not turn out how we want them to, and many of us will need time to recover from this. And maybe an ambulance or two."  
She pushed her away slowly, gazing into her friends eyes, letting her love sink in.   
"But trust me. Trust us! We can get through this and we'll emerge from it stronger than before!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of ya picked C so here it is. I'll make one more roundabout chapter explaining it all.   
> But this is the bulk, I hope it turned out how you hoped it would.


	12. Epilogue - Special Collectors Edition

Eli awoke drowsily as sunlight flacked through the windows, bathing the living room in a nice golden glow.  
Looking to ehe side, she found Nozomi propped up against her, still deep asleep, which wasn't surprising at this point.  
After yesterday, everyone was tired.  
Glancing around, Eli found that Kotori and Umi had fallen asleep holding hands, sitting against the wall. Umis head now rest peacefully on her girlfriends shoulder.  
Next to them, Hanayo and Rin lay cuddled into eachother, seemingly not bothered by the weird position their bodies were in.  
Even Maki and Nico had managed to look like a cute couple in their sleep, with Nicos face snuggled into the redheads chest.  
Eli sat up, slowly maneuvering herself around the room, almost tripping over Honoka and Yukiho, who both were still in deep sleep, with Yukihos hand wrapped in bandages.  
Maki had already called the hospital and informed a few of her most trusted doctors that they would be receiving patients today.  
With trusted, she had meant that they wouldn't blab on anyone about how they had been injured, which frankly was quite a good trait.  
The world really didn't need to know about this.  
Having left the living room, the blonde took out a key and slowly unlocked the door to Alisas room, making sure to make as little noise as possible.  
Once inside, she reversed said procedure and placed the key on top of a high dresser.  
"Good..good morning sis"  
Alisa rolled over on her bed and sat up, her eyes puffy from crying.  
"Good morning Alisa."  
Eli replied curtly.  
While she had wanted to visit her sister, she wasn't sure about how to continue.  
Last night, after Yukiho had intervened, which had been an incredible coincidence that the young Kousaka had just at the right time decided to bring Alisa some borrowed books, they had all decided that Alisa should stay alive, if not free to roam around for another few weeks or however long it took her to become normal again.  
Eli hadn't been fond of it but..considering all it was probably one of the better choices.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Can't complain. It's easier to sleep with free arms"  
"Ah...yeah mine are stiff now."  
Right, Eli had forgotten. They had also proceeded to restrict the young girls movement by binding her hands together.  
"I'm sorry about that"  
"No don't apologize, I get where you are coming from with this...besides it should be me apologizing...not that it would do much good after all this.."  
Eli sat down next to her sister, wrapping one arm around her lovingly.  
"You'll be out of this soon, don't worry. Just stay out of trouble"  
Alisa nodded slowly.  
"But even if i do get out, what then? Nothing will ever be the same again.."  
"Like Yukiho said..we'll emerge stronger out of this. Right?"  
"Only if half of muse gets a good psychologist."  
Alisa smiled wryly.  
"I guess it's the best option we have here anyway. I might as well go with it."  
Eli nodded silently, kissing her sisters forehead.  
"Big sis?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why don't you hate me?"  
Eli stopped for a moment, taking a while to reply.  
"Well...to put it simply, because you're my sister. I can't forgive you, but I can still love you, yknow? Like all of Muse does."  
Alisa hummed contently, not wanting to question farther, preferring to go with Elis explanation than what may be reality.  
"One more thing though....how did you get unbound? I made sure it was tight."  
"A-Ah.."  
Her big sisters face flushed bright red at that.  
"Turns out, Nozomi had planned something a bit unconventional with Umi."  
"Umi? But she was forced to come here."  
"I don't know the details, you'll need to ask her yourself there. All I know is that uh....well Umi like.."  
Eli paused for a moment, her blush everlasting.  
"She bound a pocketknife in a condom and sent it up her vagina so that Kotori could fish it out later and use it."  
Alisa blinked slowly, trying to process how they had ever gotten that idea.  
"She...she did WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heres a more comically made epilogue, finally completely concluding this Yandere story. Thanks everyone for reading this and I can assure you that I'll soon be working on the next one soon.  
> After I continue Heart of Ice. I think.  
> also there may be a big delay soon because I have some real big exams coming and need to focus on those so sorry in advance for that


	13. NicoMaki- Thrill of killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains tirture, but it can be skipped over when wanted. Ive put up a warning in the chapter itself before it happens as well

When did it start?  
Maki wasn't really sure of that.  
It just happened gradually, as she got to know Nico better.  
Yeah, they fought a lot, but in a way, that stubbornness was what was so special about her senior.  
Maki loved to spend time with her, even though she would never admit that of course to anyone, much less her...well yes she could say that. Much less her crush.  
Nico had definitely become her crush, and she was completely unaware of it, which was actually quite frustrating.  
Course Maki didn't really make it easy to see, so this one really was on her really.  
She didn't know when she wanted to confess, or how, but it did need to be within this year, as Nico would be graduating.  
Or not, her grades really weren't that good.  
Hell, they may even be the reason that Muse isn't allowed to partake in love live which sucks but, could be worse.  
Putting down her work, Maki sighed and got changed into her pjs before going to bed.  
It was exam season, she couldn't risk having sleep deprivation after all. 

\---

Okay what the fuck.  
First, Nico may not pass her exams and now, she has a fucking tutor?  
Maki was internally fuming in rage as the girl entered the room, uninvited mind you, and offered to help Nico.  
"Weren't you listening? Nico won't fail her exams!"  
Nico whined, looking away from them in a confident pose.  
Cute by the way, if she did dare say so herself.  
But then, that fucking woman.  
Maki almost let go a slow growl at Nozomis gaul.  
She. Fucking. Grabbed. Nicos. Boobs!  
What the actual shit.  
Not only was that in itself just weird, Nico was hers!  
Maki felt rage bubbling up inside her, but did nothing as that would be suspicious in every way.  
So yeah, now Nico had a tutor.  
One with big boobs, nice body and one who was clearly a lesbian.  
Absolutely fucking perfect.  
Curling her hand into a fist under the table, Maki bore her fingernails into her skin, causing her to bleed.  
Letting out a clenched breath between her teeth she finally was forced to relax, as she realized that drops of her blood had hit the ground.  
Though her rage hadn't abated one bit, she managed to calm her rapid breathing, before any of the rest noticed.  
To be honest, she didn't completely get why she even was this angry.  
Sure, she had a crush on Nico and sure she'd like to tutor her instead but...well first they weren't dating or anything and Maki wouldn't have a clue about a third years material.  
Attempting to ignore her pounding heart she shifted her attention to Rin, who was still struggling with English.  
How, was anyone's guess, she was just studying vocabulary. 

\---

Maki sighed as she walked home, bones aching from that days Practice.  
The group had asked Ayase Eli, the student council president and former enemy of Muse, to join them.  
That in itself was infuriating, they had more than enough third years, namely one.  
They only needed Nico.  
She only needed Nico.  
But no, Honoka had to go ask her to join and she accepted.  
But Maki couldn't even be mad at Honoka for this one, that purple haired third year was at complete fault.  
Not only had she manipulated everyone to ask Ayase to join, she had to go and join herself as well.  
Under the excuse that some dumb ass cards had told her to do so.  
Maki didn't know what kind of bullshit that woman was playing on, but if she even dared put moves on HER Nico, there would be some serious issues.  
Maki winced as scabs on her hands reopened, due to her fingernails having yet again dug themselves into her own flesh.  
"I really need to stop doing that.."  
She muttered, licking some leaking blood away.  
Over the last few weeks she had grown used to the pain in her hand.  
It seemed unavoidable at this point, the only way to calm herself down was pain to distract.  
And she had to admit, the blood had become a giant plus on why it helped.  
The redhead loved the irony, sweet salty taste of it, at this point, only smelling blood made her mouth water.  
She was quite aware that this was anything but normal, but she didn't mind.  
If it helped her calm down, then it was so worth it.  
It still bothered her though whenever Nico was close to others.  
She felt uneasy, almost nauseous every time the raven haired wasn't in her eyesight, which made Nights alone almost unbearable.  
Maki felt sicker just thinking of it, if she was completely honest.  
That's when a thought struck her.  
"Mama and Papa are gone for business for a few weeks! I don't need to go home."  
Laughing at how brilliant the idea was, she quickly texted the head of staff that she was having a sleep over.  
After that, she began sprinting, winding through small alleys to get to her destination faster.  
Was her idea creepy?  
Yeah sure.  
But what did she care, Nico was hers so what was the harm in watching her sleep?

\---

Maki leaned against her locker, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.  
For the last two weeks she had been basically substituting sleep with coffee and it started to hit her, that that may not be a good long term solution.  
On top of that, every fibre of her being hurt like hell.  
They had had the first song as nine that day and she was tired.  
Like 'Could fall asleep on the stairs' tired.  
Saddling her schoolbag, she sent a mental apology to Nico, that she wouldn't be able to watch over her that night.  
Opening her eyes, she almost ran smack into an upperclassman, who was dragging a very confused looking Nico.  
"Nico?!"  
Maki yelped, caught off guard due to her drowsy mind.  
"H-Hey there Maki.."  
Nico giggled embarrassed, rubbing her head a bit.  
'Cute' was all Maki could think of.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Some old uh..friends wanted to give me some chocolate of appreciation."  
Wait what.  
"What? Why?"  
She looked over at, what turned out to be three girls, all of whom she only had ever known by sight.  
They looked like almost carbon copies of eachother, all with short dark hair, and dark eyes.  
Seriously, how was she supposed to keep them apart when they had no defining features like blue hair or purple eyes?  
These people were most certainly boring ass side characters if her life was an Anime.  
"As congratulations! We knew our Idol could do it!"  
Maki felt her fingers bore into her skin again, but decided to ignore it for the time being.  
"Your Idol?"  
One of the girls nodded, holding up a small box that she had gotten from her nearby locker.  
"We looked up to her from the beginning of the first year! That's why we all joined her idol club. She was so demanding though...we couldn't keep up at all. But that doesn't mean we didn't believe in her!"  
God her voice was so annoying.  
"Why did you quit then? You could have learned from her."  
"Ah...we just weren't as invested as her.."  
Her voice fell for a moment, looking to the ground before perking up.  
Whatever she said next was filtered out completely by Makis ears, as she had to watch as the girls handed Nico the chocolate.  
What double sided snakes!  
Her fingers bore farther, scratching up her palms.  
She didn't care, let them be, she could fix it up later.  
For now, her entire hatred was focused on those three girls.  
They were the reason Nico had been alone before Muse.  
They were the reason her idol club had only had one member!  
At that moment, one thought echoed through her mind.  
They would pay. 

\---

God, she was so sick of those girls!  
Maki crunched up a piece of sheet music, throwing it into the trash.  
Now they even sat with Nico during Lunch and fallowed her home.  
And this was only week one!  
Her time for watching Nico, hell, her time for being with Nico was getting cut extremely short.  
The time Nico wasn't around those three, she was with Nozomi or Eli or any one of the rest of Muse.  
God. Fucking. Damnit.  
Was it really that much to ask for to have a few private minutes with her cru- fine with her obsession?  
Her hands at this point had become shredded, so she had had to bandage them up and claim burns from cooking.  
Lame excuse of course, she had a personal chef.  
But no matter, this could not continue. At all.  
And if they wouldn't stop on their own, then goddamnit, she would make them stop.  
She would make them stop for good. 

\---

The redhead pulled her hood up, managing to conceal her hair and most of her face.  
It wasn't cold out per say, but the excitement of what she was about to do was sending virtual chills down her spine.  
Checking her watch for the uptenth time, she took out a wad of cash, flipping through it.  
One Million Yen, that's how much lay in multiple suitcases that were pilled up next to her.  
A small price when you're rich and a really small price for the deed that she had requested for it.  
In front of her, a van came to a screeching stop, a hooded man stepping out of the vehicle.  
"Have the money?"  
Maki nodded, handing him the wad and pointing to the suitcases.  
She didn't want to use her voice in fear of being discovered by identity or simply being discovered as a 15 year old.  
Because frankly, no 15 year old should be doing this.  
"The girls are in the back. Dunno why you want them though."  
The man continued, opening the back door of the van.  
A wicked grin spread over her face as she caught sight of the three, currently unconscious seniors.  
The man caught a glimpse of her expression, his demeanor turning uneasy as he dragged them out, piling them up carelessly.  
"Well, I'll be going. Nice making a deal with ya."  
As the van drove off, Maki grabbed each girl by a bundle of hair and began dragging them off, being not at all careful about it. 

\---  
(Disclosure: Torture)

 

Maki smiled as she stepped back, taking a look at her work.  
The three now sat tied down on chairs, with no way of escaping.  
Making herself comfortable, the redhead removed most of her clothing, save her underwear, and stored it in a dry space.  
This would get very messy and she really did like her clothes.  
Sitting down on her own chair, she surveyed a table next to her.  
It had everything she needed for this on it, knives, burner, iron rods, needles and thread, scissors, a water jug and rag and much, much more.  
Being rich really had it's perks.  
The excitement that had been filling her, only increased at this point, as practically jumped up and down on her chair, eager to get started.  
Those girls had gotten close to Nico, had stolen her away from Maki.  
Now, she will relish their screams as she extracted her revenge.  
Every fibre of her body was pumped up, ready to begin.  
She had no idea how she would go at this, but she was sure that once her anger had been set free, she would have no problem thinking up torture methods.  
Even now, her cauldron of pure hate for these girls was practically overflowing and ideas began forming in her mind.  
Dear Lord, couldn't these girls just wake up already?  
Deciding to wake them herself, she got up and first tied blindfolds around two of the girls and stuffed gags into their mouths. She only needed one talking at a time.  
Then, she proceeded to smack them all in the face.  
Hard.  
This elicited squeals of discomfort from all of them, even if only one was able to speak.  
Leaving the later two to wake up completely on their own terms, she watched with glee as her first victim slowly opened her eyes, almost instant fear adorning her face.  
"Wh-What?!"  
She screamed, wringing with the rope.  
That was useless of course, she had tightened them so hard that the girls hands would become blue over time.  
"Geez, about time you're awake."  
Maki let out an innocent laugh, sauntering over to the girl, whose only increased.  
She seemed to swallow empty, not finding the words to speak.  
"What's the matter, something bothering you?"  
Maki continued, a taunting edge adorning her voice.  
"N-N-Nishikino san..!"  
The girl finally let out, almost choking up the words.  
"Yes?"  
Maki smiled in all innocence.  
"Wh-what the hell-where-what is going on here?!"  
Her captive stumbled over her own words, barely able to speak.  
"I think that would be quite obvious, don't you?"  
Makis innocent smile slowly morphed into a more craving one.  
"I'll torture the living daylight out of you."  
The girl let out a garbled scream as a pair of Scissors ebbed themselves in her thigh deeply, blood squirting around her.  
Pulling out the weapon, the redhead slowly licked off the blood, savoring every little drop.  
"I can practically taste your fear in this."  
Her voice had grown unsteady, as she placed the scissors back on the table, amusedly watching the other two scream confused into their gags.  
The first girl looked up to her, her voice barely a croak as her eyes spilled over in tears.  
"Please...don't.."  
Maki laughed coldly, bending down to meet her captives gaze.  
"Begging for it to stop already? I haven't even started yet."  
She relished the look of absolute fear that overcame the girls face as she took a cup of water, offering it to her.  
"Your voice is very raspy and it hurts my ears. Drink something."  
As her captive hesitated to reply, the redhead practically shoved the cup into her face, sending the water flowing down her forced open mouth.  
"I said drink!"  
She hit the stab wound hardly, causing her victim to choke on the water, gasping for air.  
"Ungrateful brat."  
Maki muttered, taking out a soaked rag.  
"I'll make you drink a shitton of water for that."  
She let out a low cackle, placing the rag over her victims nose and mouth, causing her to already fumble for air.  
A cruel smirk spread across her face as she took a jug of water, mercilessly pouring it onto the girl, causing gargled, drowning screams to fill the room.  
The scream mixed with a high laugh.  
Maki absolutely loved the way her victim was squirming, how her eyes were filling up with tears, how she was at her mercy.  
She loved it.  
She loved the desperate screaming, the attempts to get away from ever gushing water.  
She lost herself in it, pouring more and more, using many pre filled jugs.  
She lost herself in the anguished screaming of her victim, in the power of the moment, in the sheer joy of knowing that she was avenging them taking her Love from her.  
Without noticing, the screaming stopped.  
Seconds later, her body had stopped squirming, her eyes stopped tearing.  
Maki cursed under her breath as she took the rag away, checking for vital signs.  
"Well you died way too fast."  
She muttered, kicking over the chair in rage.  
"No matter. I have two more."  
Her voice cruelly resounded as she ripped the blindfold off of one of the two remaining.  
The girls screamed louder as her eyes fell on her friends dead body, the same satisfying look of despair adorning her face.  
A slap hit her on the cheek hard, shutting her up for a second.  
"Listen here, we're going to play a game, alright?"  
Maki didn't wait fir a response before she continued.  
"I'm going to take the gag out. If you say anything, I'll cut your tongue out and sow your mouth shut."  
She laughed at that, showing her the needles and string.  
"As long as you keep your trap shut, you'll do fine. Good luck"  
The last part was said almost playfully as she removed the gag, watching in amusement as the girl bit her lips together.  
Even more amusing was her facial expression as she protruded a small knife.  
"I'll be slicing your arm open now. Let's see how long you can last."  
The first cut was shallow, only causing a quiver.  
The second one was deeper, slicing the skin apart with ease.  
Maki grew annoyed at that, that the girl had yet to emit a sound.  
The third cut, was deep.  
Maki felt the knife hit bone and she very, very clearly and pleasingly heard the girls scream.  
"Uho, someone broke the rules."  
She said in a sing son voice, taking out the scissors from before.  
"Guess who gets her tongue cut off?"  
The girl let out a slew of  
"Nononononono"  
But Maki happily ignored it, ripping the girls tongue out and placing the two blades as far back as they went.  
"Three, two, one!"  
She laughed as she pushed down, slicing right through.  
The tongue fell onto the girls lap, where it lay bleeding.  
A terrible, blood curdling scream resounded from the girls as blood gushed from her mouth.  
Maki sneered as her body go blood on it, quickly closing the girls mouth and plunging a needle in, forcing it through her lips.  
While that did start it's own bleeding, it wasn't of much harm.  
To Maki that was.  
The girl kept screaming, frantically trying to pull away but to no avail.  
Within seconds her mouth was sown shut, the thread becoming blood drenched.  
Maki stepped back and cackled as the girl started chocking uncontrollably.  
"You'll die by chocking on your own blood."  
She kept laughing, plunging a large knife through the girls stomach, laughing as more blood poured out, pooling at her feet.  
After just a few more minutes, the girl gave one last heave, before life left her body.  
Makis entire body shook as she took the blindfold on the last one, who had already screamed herself hoarse.  
This was so damn thrilling.  
"So, are you exited for what I have in store for you?"  
The girl shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Too bad, it really is quite fun."  
Maki picked up her dead victims tongue, showing it to the last living girl.  
"All I want you to do, is bite down on this while I remove your little fingers. Wait no, eat this with your fingers when I cut them off!"  
Maki laughed as she took out a pair of tongs, clamping them twice.  
"Nice and sharp. How sturdy do you think your fingers will be?"

\---

Friday morning, the last morning of a schoolweek.  
Nico yawned sleepily as she trudged through the school to her locker.  
She had been up all night, she didn't know why.  
Stowing away a few things and taking out her math books, she headed to her classroom.  
She was actually real surprised to be doing this alone, generally her three new fans would be accompanying her.  
Not that she minded the privacy, those three were just double faces assholes.  
She was just surprised.  
Rounding the corner, her surprise turned to that of a morbid nature, as a group of her classmates stood around something in front of the door.  
Slowly pushing through, Nicos breath hitched as she saw why they had stopped.  
A large pool of blood had leaked out from behind the door and had spread around the floor.  
"What-What the hell?!"  
She screamed, staring at the blood.  
"I-If it's leaking out, that means there's more behind it..!"  
One of her classmates whispered tersely.  
"Out of my way. I'll open the door."  
Their teacher commanded in a shaky voice, slowly sliding the door to the side.  
As she did so, a pool of blood washed out, soaking all their legs.  
Looking in, Nico gagged at the sight.  
The three girls, her three recent admirers, were in the front of her room.  
Their bodies were mutilated, one without eyes or fingers, one had no mouth and the other had multiple stab wounds.  
All three had been arranged almost artistically, one hung by her neck, one was crucified to the chalkboard, and one had a large spear through her stomach, that was ebbed in the ground.  
Stepping in slowly, Nico could see that all the desks had knives or axes ebbed in them.  
"E-Elichi..Look.."  
Behind her, Nozomi breathed a shaky breath, pointing at hers and Elis desks.  
Those two had been shattered in half, by what looked like to be giant axes.  
To top it all off, Nico the caught sight of her own desk, and she almost fell backwards in horror.  
With large, bold letters and written in blood, stood one very clear word.  
MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this happened  
> It'll be two parts since its rather long.  
> Also disclaimer here: Don't ever use these fics as relationship advice 
> 
> Please due tell me whatcha thought, and if the torture was almost a bit too much
> 
>  
> 
> Also of course, lets all wish the mega lesbian Mari a happy birthday


	14. NicoMaki- Thrill of killing part 2

Nico felt something prodding her cheek softly as she slowly came too.  
Her eyes fluttered open but closed again quickly as she was met with a glaring light.  
"Ah, you're finally awake!"  
She heard a girl almost scream in delight, which was weird because Nico could swear that that voice belonged to none other than their resident Tsundere.  
"Maki?"  
She slowly rubbed her eyes and sat up, feeling a pang of pain at the back of her head.  
"Ahg..! What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?"  
Looking down, Nico saw that she was not in fact, wearing her school uniform, but was in school supplied patient robes.  
Why they had those, who knows.  
"Where is my uniform?"  
Glancing over at Maki, she found her almost giggling.  
"Man, did you suffer memory loss?"  
"Eh?"  
Nico looked around confused, trying desperately to remember what had happened.  
"You fainted at the sight of all that blood in your classroom."  
Maki continued, seeming way to okay with the idea of so much blood.  
"What-oh!"  
Nico felt a pang in her heart as she remembered everything.  
The mutilated corpses, the blood, her friends desks smashed and then..  
"That word..."  
Maki perked up at that, having taken to examining something in the fridge.  
"What word?"  
"O-On my desk..just big and in blood.."  
Nico shivered at the thought, unable to finish the sentence.  
"Yeah?"  
"M-Mine. That's what it said.."  
Closing the fridge, which oddly seemed to be empty, although it generally stored blood packs, Maki walked back over to the bed.  
"Mine? That seems quite direct."  
She smiled sweetly, which yet again, was very weird for her.  
"Seems like someone was displeased with those three hanging around you."  
How did she say that so nonchalantly?  
They were dead now!  
"B-But who-no why would someone be displeased?"  
Maki shrugged, her smile dropping for a moment, returning to the general complacent frown.  
"Dunno. But judging by the message, I'd say someone has developed a particular attraction towards you."  
Nico swallowed empty as she thought of the possibility.  
But wait-That meant that all her friends were in danger didn't it?!  
"If that's true, you can't stay around me!"  
She burst out, almost too quickly.  
"What? Why?"  
The redhead inquired.  
"If what you said is true, all of Muse is in danger!"  
Maki shook her head and Nico could have sworn a small laugh had escaped her.  
"Unless they get really close, I doubt it."

\---

Maki cursed under her breath as she saw Nico walk home, accompanied by Eli and Nozomi.  
Since the incident, many people had kept a distance from Nico but despite Makis very clear warning to the two, they insisted on getting even closer to the raven haired.  
God this was infuriating.  
This was like, week two of this nonsense.  
All of Muse had made sure to stick close to Nico, and during school hours, Maki could almost forgive that.  
The bodies had been found in school, they were scared for both themselves and Nico.  
But continuing this shit after school?  
That was infuriating at it's peak!  
They even walked her to school for gods sake, she only had nighttime hours to watch Nico.  
And even then, as much as she despised it, she did need sleep as well.  
At this point, Maki was basically just a cauldron of hate and desire and it was really close to exploding. 

\---

"Nicochi?"  
"Hm?"  
Nico looked up, shrinking back as she found a very annoyed looking Nozomi.  
"Did you happen to have cheated off of Elichi during the math exam?"  
"A-ah.."  
Nico backed away slightly, fumbling for words.  
"I'll take that as a yes?"  
"N-nono wait I-I didn't cheat! I just uhhh needed inspiration! Yeah that's it!"  
Nozomi merely laughed before pouncing on her prey.  
"This needs some disciplinary action!"  
"No wait-Stop-Nozomiiiiiii!"  
Nico whined, trying to wring herself out of the taller womans grasp.  
God this day did not start out well for her at all.  
She may even need to study for the next exam to avoid that.  
How low has she sunk?

\---

Okay that did it.  
Maki stormed through the school, furious at what she had just saw.  
Nozomi had had her groping hands firmly around Nicos chest.  
Again.  
Finding a quiet spot, Maki punched the wall, feeling everlasting hate bubble up again.  
She hated that woman..no she hated her actions.  
She would have been perfectly content with being friends, but no, Nozomi had to go and become her enemy.  
"No matter.."  
Maki inhaled sharply as her knuckles began bleeding.  
"She'll be gone by tonight."

\---

"See you Nicochi."  
Nozomi waved happily and left Nicos apartment.  
She had walked her home alone, as Alisa had needed Elis help on a project.  
"Don't forget to study next time"  
She winked and closed the door behind her, taking quick strides to her own place.  
There wasn't really any need to hurry, she didn't have a curfew.  
Funnily enough.  
But with the recent murders, well recent, it had been a few weeks now.  
But still, with the relatively recent murders and the smashing of her desk, she really didn't feel safe alone anymore.  
It was just a gut feeling, but in her experience, said feeling was more often right than not.  
Rounding a corner, she felt something cold whiz past her neck, slicing open the back.  
Stumbling forward, she looked back in fright, only to be met with a hooded figure.  
"Wh-what the hell?"  
She swore, for the first time in a while in front of another person, she really wanted to come off as civil.  
(The groping may diminish said appearance a bit, but nevermind that.)  
The figure seemed to shift a bit at that, but quickly raised a knife and stabbed down again, only barely avoiding Nozomis neck again.  
Nozomi grunted as she evaded and hit the wall, looking around for an escape.  
She didn't know what this person wanted, but she sure as shit wouldn't stick around to find out.  
As she realized that the small path to her apartment was a dead end, panic started to set in.  
Ducking quickly to avoid another stab, she stared over at her schoolbag.  
'I have scissors in there! If I can just get to it'  
The figure seemed to not have noticed her look and kept up a barrage of random stabs, all being luckily evaded by her would be victim.  
'Wait he was thrown off before by something...'  
She gulped, hoping what she had in mind would work.  
"Sure good thing I've always been good at dodgeball eh?"  
She managed to keep her tone as nonchalant as she could, hoping it would throw her opponent off.  
"Course I'm also the lucky girl of muse, so nice combo"  
She winked, while blocking another attack. with her arm, receiving a painful cut.  
That last part seemed to have unnerved her attacker enough for a moments hesitation, which Nozomi quickly used to punch them away and reach for her bag.  
Thankfully she kept it well organized so the pair of scissors were quickly relocated to her hand.  
'Alright, just need to get a well aim..'  
She really didn't want to kill them, so she resolved to a stab in the arm region.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Nozomi caught sight of the figure, who had dropped their knife in the scuffle.  
Hoping to use that quickly, Nozomi advanced, keeping her own weapon hidden.  
Her adversary looked up at the sound of footsteps, quickly snatching the knife from the ground.  
"I honestly don't know why the fuck you're trying so hard to kill me"  
She spat, evading yet another attack.  
"But I sure as hell really enjoy living, so excuse this."  
Bringing her school bag up over her head, she grabbed the straps and knocked it square across her attackers head, thanking her teachers silently for the massive amount of books they had given them.  
The figure gave a short cry of pain, the voice sounding oddly familiar.  
Throwing her schoolbag in her apartments direction, she quickly shot forward, ebbing the scissors in their arm, while grasping the one with the knife tightly.  
In that split second, their eyes met.  
The hood had obscured her features, but now she saw her eyes clearly.  
They shone wildly, brilliantly purple.  
The figure gave another scream of pain, muttering a few words as they stepped away.  
"Shit..! That hurts!"  
They looked up, locking eyes with a now trembling Nozomi who was backing up.  
Catching a whiff of red hair, Nozomi let out a garbled scream resembling her friends name before running off quickly, picking up her bag and entering the building, leaving her attacker behind.  
Racing up the stairs, she quickly shot into her apartment, locking the door behind her.  
For double measure, she ran to her room, locking said room.  
There was no way-she wouldn't do that.  
It had to be a coincidence.  
Breathing heavily she got out her phone, intending to call Eli.  
The signal however was nonexistent, and the wifi didn't respond.  
Starting to panic more, she tried to talk herself down.  
"JustacoincidenceJustacoincidence"  
She muttered over and over, trying to stop her trembling.  
"She would never do this..right?"

\---

Finally making it to school, Nozomi heaved a sigh of relief.  
She had gotten up hours earlier than usual, well she actually hadn't slept so she just got out of bed hours earlier than usual.  
Then she proceeded to take a completely different route to school than usual, ending in finally getting to school, 30 minutes to spare.  
She didn't immediately spot any Muse members among the students in the courtyard so she decided to just walk to her classroom.  
Upon entering it, she found it almost empty, without seeing Eli either.  
Her heart fell at that, she dearly hoped she was alright.  
Taking out her old book, she began to read again, as to calm her nerves.  
However, only seconds later someone tapped her shoulder, causing her to almost scream out loud.  
Thankfully that didn't happen, although she did jump and drop her book.  
Looking behind her, she found a very bewildered looking Eli.  
"Nozomi? You alright?"  
"I-I'm fine. Don't creep up on me like that."  
Nozomi was thankful to see her friend(crush) in one piece.  
"H-Hey Elichi listen-"  
She began, before being interrupted by the very person she had been hoping to avoid.  
"Hey Eli, here are the papers you wanted."  
Eli turned around, happily accepting the extra forms.  
"Thanks a bunch Maki, this'll save me a lot of time."  
The redhead smiled, rubbing her arm slightly.  
"Nozomi?"  
She glanced over at her senior, who was shaking at the sight of her, but snapped out of it quickly.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"You alright? You seem unusually tense."  
Makis voice was laced with concern, not helping Nozomis nerves at all.  
"I-I'm fine don't wor-Maki, why do you have a bandage on your arm?"  
She inquired, feeling a sense of dread come over her.  
"Oh it's nothing, I just hurt myself while working at the hospital."  
She stopped rubbing quickly, looking back at Eli.  
"Take care of Nozomi today. She looks like she saw the devil, fire and everything."  
Her hand wandered to her hair, stroking it softly as she looked back at Nozomi, rummaging in her bag.  
"Ah by the way, I found this on your desk yesterday after school."  
Nozomis eyes wandered down to what she was giving her, clamping up completely again as she recognized her scissors.  
They were clearly hers, she always engraved hers with a compass, as not to lose them.  
"Th-Thanks.."  
She whispered numbly, taking them from the redhead.  
"I should get to my class."  
Maki turned to leave, looking back at them once more.  
"Stay safe Nozomi, we don't want you hurt."  
After leaving, Eli turned to her friend confused.  
"What did she mean by tha-"  
"Ayase, please take your seat."  
The teacher walked in, at what must be the worst timing in the history of bad timings.  
Nozomi would need to find another time to discuss this. 

\---

Sadly, said opportunity didn't present itself, as during Lunch Maki had shown up to visit Nico, and in afternoon practice, the redhead was always within earshot.  
Maybe Nozomi was being paranoid, but given what she was almost sure of, this wasn't paranoia.  
Maki had it out for her life.  
The thought sent chills down her spine, and in her unfocused state, she slipped in a balancing session, hitting her head on the ground.  
"Nozomi?"  
Rin looked at her in worry, quickly getting beside her with the rest of Muse.  
"You alright nya?"  
"I-I'm fine Rin chan."  
Well no, no she wasn't and her head hurt like hell, but she really couldn't say that out loud.  
"I doubt it."  
Maki spoke up, crouching next to her.  
"Come to the infirmary with me, I'll make sure you didn't hurt anything."  
Oh god.  
Anything but that.  
"N-No I'm fine!"  
She sputtered, getting up, but tripping over her own legs, almost falling again.  
To be honest, she did feel dizzy, which was probably from lack of sleep.  
"No you aren't. Come on."  
Maki grabbed her hand, running out of the roof before anyone could speak up. 

\--- 

"Yeah, nothing is cracked."  
Maki redid Nozomis twin tails, after having looked at her skull thoroughly.  
"Seems like you're just lacking sleep."  
Nozomi, who had been sitting terrified out of her mind until then, looked up at that.  
"How would you know that?"  
"Huh? Know what?"  
Maki rummaged in a medical kit, putting a few things.  
"That I didn't sleep."  
Stopping, the redhead turned to Nozomi, her look sending renewed chills down her senior spine.  
"Well I wouldn't imagine you being able to sleep after nearly being stabbed to death, now would I?"  
A lump formed in Nozomis throat, as she sat still as stone.  
"H-How do you kn-"  
"Oh come on, we can be open here. I know you know it was me, I even gave you the scissors back."  
Her voice had become unnaturally innocently sounding, she almost resembled Kotori.  
(Which really makes you wonder about her actually)  
"M-Maki.."  
Nozomi was at loss for words at such an open confession.  
To her surprise, Maki then began to laugh.  
"Oh it's so ironic isn't it?"  
She walked towards Nozomi, who sat rooted to the spot.  
"Yesterday I couldn't kill you and now, when it would be so easy...."  
Her hand wrapped around her seniors throat, giving it an uncomfortable squeeze.  
"I can't because i'd be found out immediately."  
She let go, circling Nozomis chair almost like a predator.  
"But you can't tell anyone about this.."  
She drawled out, her fingers tracing over Nozomis heart.  
"Or next time I'll go after your precious Eli."  
She turned to leave, pausing before she opened the door.  
"And remember, you'll be watched at every corner. The perks of being rich is being able to hire spies."  
She smiled again and opened the door.  
"Anyway, Have a nice evening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hokay, part two. One more and we be done here. 
> 
> I swear Im actually tense when writing some of this, is that normal?


	15. NicoMaki-Thrill of killing Finalle

Eli placed the last school book away in her locker, carefully stacking them so that they wouldn't fall out.  
Sure, she could do it like Nozomi who simply stuffed everything in and then slammed the door shut, but then she would have to deal with an avalanche the next morning and she did not feel up for that.  
Turning to leave, the blonde turned to look at Nozomis locker.  
Usually they walked home together but for almost two weeks now, her friend had been avoiding her.  
Well she didn't know that for certain, but at this point it did seem so.  
Nico had seemed to have noticed as well since Nozomi hadn't given her a single uh disciplinary action for two weeks now.  
Which sure, probably relieved her but having Nozomi be so absent was definitely worse.  
She always ran into the classroom seconds before the bell rang and was first out as well, leaving no time for any discussion.  
During Lunch she wasn't findable either and on the days that they had practice, Maki always took her immediately.  
Looking back, Maki was hanging around Nozomi a lot lately actually which would be great in itself, if not for the fact that Nozomi looked like she was about to die every time that the redhead approached.  
Sighing, Eli finally turned to leave, hoping that she could figure out what was going on with her closest friend.  
Well no, let's be honest, Nozomi was definitely her crush.  
And as such, her wellbeing was quite high on her priorities list. 

\---

Eli looked back at Nozomis empty seat.  
In the last month she hadn't been able to approach the older woman and today she hadn't even come to school all day.  
Honestly, it was really worrying and Eli hated just sitting around and doing nothing.  
Nozomi wasn't the type to randomly skip school, if she was sick she would contact the school, nor was she the type to just leave her friends hanging for almost one and a half months.  
For her to do that, something would have to be terribly wrong, even if Eli didn't want to believe that.  
Chewing on her pencil to calm down, she really would prefer gum but that's not allowed in the classroom, she finally decided on a course of action.  
And for that, she would need Nozomis next best friend, Nico. 

\---

"What is it? Please tell me this is important, Mom had to go home early because I can't watch my siblings."  
Nico spit out as she entered the empty student council room.  
"It's very important."  
Eli stood up and locked the door behind her, closing the curtains.  
That was slightly weird and irritated Nico a bit.  
"Are we a bit paranoid?"  
Eli didn't reply, all she did was take out her phone, placing it in a safe.  
She then faced Nico, motioning her to do the same.  
"Seriously?"  
The blonde only nodded, so Nico reluctantly fished her phone out a very messy school bag, allowing it to be locked in.  
Once the lock clicked, some of Elis visible tension seemed to wear off.  
"So what is this about?"  
Sitting down, Eli took out a calendar."  
"I think something serious is going on. And I don't just mean the murders."  
Nico sat opposite of her, interest piqued.  
"How much more serious than triple torture and murder can it get?"  
Eli took a deep breath, flipping the calendars pages back a bit.  
"I think, and I know I don't have much evidence on any of this but please hear me out, I think we're dealing with not just the murders but also one murder attempt or intimidation and finally a kidnapping."  
Nico blinked a few times, taking in Elis claims.  
"Intimidation? Wait kidnapping?!"  
She finally burst out.  
"You've noticed how distant Nozomi has been for the last few weeks. And now she went missing today."  
"There's no way Nozomi is kidnapped! She's just sick or something."  
Eli shook her head, pointing to a date.  
"She would have notified the school. Look, this is the day that this began. The day before she was trying to constantly get our attention but always broke off when someone intervened."  
Nico nodded, unsure where this was headed.  
"Then, on that same day she falls and refuses help from the same someone. But they insist and Nozomi ends up going. She never comes back to practice and the next day she's already closed off."  
Leaning back, Eli crossed her arms, blue eyes bearing into Nicos.  
"You know who that someone is right?"  
Nico very much so had an inkling, but desperately tried to think of anybody but her.  
"Nico"  
She felt Elis hand on her shoulder, who was shaking slightly.  
"Trust me, I don't want it to be true either but..just look at the evidence! She's extremely suspicious."  
The raven haired shook her head, not wanting ti face it.  
"No! There's got to be other reasons this is happening! She wouldn't do that!"  
"Nico face it! This is the best lead we have and if I'm right, Nozomis and all of Muses lives are at stake here!"  
"But why would she-"  
She cut off as she thought back to the desks writing and to what Maki had told her.  
"No..."  
She whispered hoarsely, voice trembling.  
"She's obsessed with you. That's the only expletive for any of this."  
Eli got up, taking out her keys to unlock the door.  
"She's probably still in school, organizing the infirmary. Leave your phone here, I have a feeling that it's bugged."  
Nodding numbly, Nico got up as well.  
"I'll confront her. Head on if I have to. You just listen in the shadows and in case anything happens to me, run."  
"She wouldn't hurt you."  
"I wish I could be so sure about that."  
Elis hand trembled over the lock, before finally unlocking and opening the door.  
Time to get this straightened out. 

\---

Eli raised her hand and knocked loudly on the infirmary door.  
For some reason, it had been locked and the curtains had been shut.  
After a few seconds of uneasy silence, the door clicked open, revealing a dis-shelved looking Maki.  
"Maki? What's up with the look?"  
Eli inquired, gazing at her friend.  
Her hair was a mess and a large blush adorned her face, some drool even leaking from her mouth, which she quickly brushed away.  
As Eli noted, trying her best not to look, Maki wasn't wearing anything but her bra and panties.  
Well that and a large bandage on her arm, that had been ever present for weeks now.  
"I was..I was sleeping"  
Maki muttered, not at all bothered by standing nearly naked in the school building.  
"Why are you still here? Even the teachers are gone already."  
She opened the door, motioning for the blonde to step in.  
"I could ask the same of you. I thought you were organizing the place, not sleeping."  
"Well I needed a nap."  
Maki sat on a bed, causing it to creak slightly.  
As she gazed around, Eli noticed multiple oddities in the room, but didn't want to point them out yet.  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"I was gonna come and pay you a visit and help, but that seems unnecessary."  
Eli walked over to the desk, noticing complete organization.  
"Hey Maki, you and the nurse are the only ones with a key to this place right?"  
"Just me currently, the nurse is on vacation."  
Eli nodded, walking over to the fridge.  
"Say, shouldn't there be coldness coming from here? Your blood packs will get all spoiled."  
Maki almost jumped up at that, but relaxed quickly again.  
"We-We don't have any currently...we used them all."  
"That's odd. Any blood package usage needs to be reported to the student council."  
Eli opened the door, to find it indeed empty.  
"Why didn't you mention that you needed a hundred or so gallons of blood?"  
"I-I didn't-!"  
Maki almost screamed as she dashed over, shutting the fridge.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it wasn't for humans..."  
Eli turned, noticing one of the cubicle like structures being closed.  
"You needed it to flood a classroom didn't you?"  
She looked over to her junior, who had gone from a frenzied to calm state way to quickly.  
"Are you accusing me of the murders?"  
Her tone was cold, any warmth had been stripped from it.  
"You weren't taking a nap. No bed is undone enough."  
She didn't answer the redheads question and simply pointed towards the cubicle.  
"And the usage of those must be reported as well."  
"So you are then?"  
Maki slandered, walking near the cubicle.  
Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde snatched a look at Nico, who sat quivering near the door.  
"Maki, what is in there?"  
At that, Maki let out a bark of laughter, freezing the blonde for a second.  
"You're actually accusing me of this, I thought you were my friend..course I thought that of Nozomi too.."  
Her voice was barely a whisper in the last part as she swung the cubicles curtains back, revealing a sight that made Eli want to throw up.  
Maki laughed again, grabbing the unconscious girls head and swinging the limp body part upwards.  
"And look what I had to do to someone who wasn't my friend!"  
Elis throat felt dry as she stared at Nozomis body that was propped up against a chair, cuts and stabs littering her body.  
"No.."  
Tears pricked her eyes as fury began building up in her.  
"You damn monster!"  
She screamed, lunging at Maki.  
Their impact landed them on the wall, Maki getting pushed against it hardly.  
A punch fell on the redheads face, only to be fallowed by multiple more.  
"You damn monster!"  
Eli roared, continuing her barrage of hits.  
"Eli no!"  
Nicos voice screamed from behind her, wrestling her away from Maki, whose head had started bleeding.  
"Nico why-"  
"You can't stoop to her level-"  
"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DID?!"  
Eli burst out, gesturing to Nozomi.  
"She's murdered and kidnapped and tortured!"  
"B-But we can't-"  
"Nico?!"  
Maki had grasped her sense again, staring down at the two of them.  
"What-What are you doing here?"  
Nico remained speechless as she stared up at her junior.  
And what she saw, terrified her to the bone.  
Maki was heaving, her hand soaked in blood as she held the wound that had opened in the brawl.  
In one hand she held a bloodstained knife and her eyes spoke murder.  
"M-Maki.."  
She muttered weakly, scrambling to her feet, Eli at her side.  
To their surprise, after only a few seconds of extreme shock, the redhead grinned.  
"Oh, the irony of fate strikes me again. I've been pursuing you and now that you're right in front of me, I wish you weren't."  
Her grin split into a wide, crazed smile.  
"But hey, when life gives you lemons right?"  
Her grip on the knife tightened as she dashed forwards, plunging it into Elis chest, who let out a garbled scream before falling to the ground, clutching her right chest as blood squirt out, screaming all the way.  
Nico stared horrified at the sight, then quickly turned heal and ran.  
She ran as fast as she had ever run, twisting and turning through the school grounds.  
She could hear Makis steady footsteps behind her but kept running.  
She had to keep running.  
That thought occupied her mind as she kept running, but she could feel her body falter.  
In panic, she quickly ran into a classroom and shut the door as quietly as she could, hiding under a desk.  
Her hand clamped over her mouth quickly as Nico tried to calm her breathing.  
From outside she could hear Makis slow walk, as door after door was forced open.  
'Shitshitshit I need to think of something'  
Ideas raced through her mind but everything was bleak.  
the redhead was stronger and taller than her.  
"Ni-co-chan?"  
The door slid open and Nico could hear Makis voice in almost a sing song tone.  
"You here?"  
Her footsteps echoed around the classroom, kicking over desks.  
"There's no need to hide you know."  
Her voice got dangerously close, until it sounded right above her.  
"Oh hiding is useless yknow?"  
The desk was thrown aside, making Nico scream in surprise.  
"I could find you anywhere.."  
Nico got up and stumbled backwards, awkwardly crashing against the wall.  
Her eyes fell to Makis knife, and a really, really dumb idea formed in the raven haired girls head as Maki slowly advanced.  
Just as she was a foot away, Nico leaned up, slamming her lips onto the redheads, who froze instantly.  
Knowing she didn't have much time, Nico grabbed the knife by the blade and pulled it out of Makis hand, slicing up her own in the process.  
Keeping their lips locked, she took the knifes handle into her hand.  
Leaning away, she looked up at stunned purple eyes, before whispering words of apology.  
"I'm sorry Maki"  
With that, she plunged the knife into Makis stomach. 

\---

Nico opened the door to the hospital room slowly.  
It was three days after the incident and she was finally able to visit her friends.  
Eli had been in critical condition, but she was strong.  
So strong in fact, that even with a stab wound in her chest she was able to locate Nozomis phone and dial an ambulance and the police before blacking out.  
Nozomi had also become stable, as it seemed that Maki had not intended on killing her, much more just torturing her.  
That left Nico with one last visit.  
Maki.  
Even though she had only suffered a stab wound to the stomach, she had been in an on off unconscious state for the last few days.  
Currently she was not in full awareness, which was why Nico even deemed it safe to visit.  
As it was the Nishikino Hospital, Maki had been given a private room, without surveillance.  
Closing the door behind her, Nico slowly approached the sleeping redhead.  
"Hey Maki"  
She whispered meekly, sitting down on a chair next to her.  
"I came to talk to you...well seems a bit cowardly when you're asleep but..hey I'm doing it."  
Nico laughed bitterly as she gazed at her friend.  
"I came to say a few things...one, I'm sorry for stabbing you. I had to though, it was the only way to keep you safe..sounds ironic doesn't it?"  
She broke off for a moment, to compose herself.  
"But this way we could say that you were also a victim and that the bad guy escaped...so now you're off free there...you're probably wondering why I did that though. It's hard to say really, because I can't forget nor forgive what you did but...in a really messed up way I still like you. A lot."  
She wiped a few tears away as she kept talking.  
"I'm a messed up person for that aren't I? You're a murderer like Eli said-but I can't deny my feelings either. I don't know how our relationship will continue from here but just know...well if you're open for stopping all this and seeing a psychiatrist..I'm also open for d-dating."  
She got up, heading for the door.  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you this though. I'm such a coward, a messed up coward. I only confess when you can't hear me and I like a murderer...at least you won't remember this."  
She smiled meekly before closing the door behind her.  
Had she stayed only seconds longer, she would have witnessed a small smile spreading across the supposedly unconscious redheads face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand done!  
> Hope ya liked it, do tell me if you did and if ya didnt, gimme ideas on how to improve it


End file.
